The Fullmetal and Midnight Alchemist
by ironicDisaster
Summary: Gwen Roth has missed her best friends for four years.And being adoted by The Flame Alchemist helps.But whe Edward and Alphonse Elric finally return,will their goals and destinys be fullfilled? Message and Rate! thanks!  Will become EdxOC
1. Chapter 1: She's Back

I stood outside my "brothers" office in Central Command. Yes if you haven't guessed Roy Mustang, the oh-so-famous Flame Alchemist, had adopted me after I lost my family in the Ishballen War. He was close to my parents The Life Giving Alchemists. I'm following the three of them… trying to get my State License. I looked at the beautiful sliver bracelet on my slim, pale wrist. When I was six, my best friend transmuted it for me. It had the symbol he always wore on his coat. One on side it was blue and one the other it was red. It had 'best' engraved in black bold font. I smiled at the thought of him.

He left four years ago. He and his little brother transmuted their mother and failed, making them lost their body and limbs. They both don't know I found this out. Of course when I do find them they'll be in big trouble. Then again when they found out what I DID it'll be just as bad for me. I tried to bring my big brother back to life , along with the help of my twin brother, and the result ended with Transmutation Circles burned into my palms. I look just the same as I did years ago, pixie spiky hair, electric bright blue eyes, and I was kindda short but hated when people pointed it out. I have a short temper and a big mouth which Brother says,"Will get you in a lot of trouble one day LITTLE sis." I always respond to Roy by glaring and screaming," BROTHER WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL SHE CANT EVEM WALK OUT IN THE YARD BEACAUSE ALL THE GRASS BLADES ARE OVER HER HEAD!" which makes him laugh. I mean, Mustang and I do bear resemblance a lot so to keep people from asking questions we just told them I was his little sister going for State. Which wasn't lying… but it wasn't the whole truth.

Further Bradley knew the real truth. He told Mustang to keep me in line. That alone was a hard task. So, I knocked three times and bounced into Brothers office when I stopped dead in my tracks. On the couch, I saw those golden liquid eyes. That smile that would make everyone in the room brighten up, that honey blonde hair always kept in a braid. "B-b-brother! What is the meaning of this! If you're pulling something…" I pointed my gloved hand with my bracelet at Roy. The boy shot up and caught my wrist. His eyes slowly traced up to met my flustered face. "G-Gwen! GWEN ROTH!" I looked at him. Now I was positive it was my best friend in the world. I tackled him,"EDWARDDDDDDD-KUN!" He hugged me and spun around as Mustang shot us a confused glance and then smirked,"Well Fullmetal. I suppose I don't have to introduce you and your new partner. The two of you already seem every… well acquainted." Ed and I blushed.

A giant suit of armor giggled then said,"Sorry Brother. It was just too funny because he's right!" "ALPHONSE!" I ran over and hugged the armors stomach (Yeah that's how tall I am ^^') I smacked both of them. "You idiots! What were you thinking!" They looked down and seemed to find their shoes very interesting. Roy slapped the back of my head," They should be asking you that baka!" I scowled. Ed shot up," Gwennie… what does he mean?"

**(An- Please tell me how ya liked it!Percy Jackson, Dn Angel, Ouran, and D Gay Man oes coming up :]** )


	2. Chapter 2: Gwen

**Chapter two: Gwen's past**

Alphonse looked at me as well. "Well Gwennie? What happened did you do something wrong?" I had to remember that Al was only a year younger than Ed and myself… but sometimes he cats more grown-up than we do. Other times… not so much. I glanced behind me at Roy and his team members, who all became very interested to my relation to Fullmetal and Mustang. We all sat down around the big table. I looked down and said," Maybe we should start from the beginning…"

***Flashback as Gwen Explains* **

"Mr. and Mrs. Roth otherwise known as The Life Giving Alchemists. We need you to report to Central to be briefed on the current mission that's an order from The Further himself." A tall man in uniform explained why he was here. My twin and I were lead away by our older brother. At the time I was six, so was Knox my twin, and Aiden was 16. "Come on," Aide said with a false smile, "We're going to my place for a while." Knox and I didn't ask questions just said goodbye to our parents, grabbed our bags and headed out. And for those two and a half years… it was so much fun. Aiden taught us Alchemy during our stay and he said we were both naturals. … But when Aiden came down ill, Knox and I didn't know what to do. We stayed right by him until the end. "Hey. Gwen stop crying. Everything's going to be fine. You can be a State Alchemist like we've always dreamed. I love you both …" And the next day we had the funeral. Knox tugged on my sleeve. "Gwen. Gwennie lets go its raining and cold and we don't need you getting sick too." I held my head down with an expression between glaring/scolding. "Human Transmutation." I saw as Knox shut the door to the house. Knox looked confused, "Sister, that's the one thing Alchemy forbids." "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU WANT AIDEN BACK!" He nodded feverishly. "GOOD! Then we can try this transmutation thing to get him back!" And so we did. I mean there wasn't really any arguments on it we spent countless hours I Aiden's study trying to crack this "Secret". And then I meant Edward and Alphonse. The four things I had motivation for know. Alchemy. Know. Ed. Al. And getting my brother back. I told Ed and AL my plan one day but Al had the same views as Knox," Gwennie isn't that forbidden? Like the one thing Alchemists can do?" I nodded, "But I'm taking a chance to find this out. Heck maybe I won't even need this Philosophers Stone my parents kept rambling about! I bet our Alchemy's just that good!" After months of research and many note books filled with notes, one night we finally tried the Transmutation. Knox had the mixture ready and we poked our palms with his switchblade that gave us the life part of the equation. We walked back to the front of the circle. "Alright Gwen this is it. If we fail, no harm done we can just get better ad try again. Okay? Are you ready?" I nodded. We clapped and thrust our hands down in one swift motion. Blue electricity flew around us and the circle glowed as I looked at Knox excited. "It's working!" I looked back to see a giant eye open up on the floor. Knox wore a confused expression. "Is that 'supposed to happen!" Little hands shot out and wrapped around him. "KNOX! NOO!" I grabbed his hand as the little hands gripped my ankle, whispering incoherent things. I struggled to make them let go. I was realized and in front of a big pair of doors. "Hello!" I slowly directed my attention to the little kid behind me. No, not a little kid… a creature pure white with the outline of a human. "What are you! Where am I!" It laughed evilly, "Well. This is The Truth." I crossed my arms, "Yeah and who are you!" Again it used that cold laugh," Well I go by many names my dear. But what shall I take from you for doing the forbidden?" _Not Knox, please no he's all I have other than Ed and Al. just please Dear Lord not him…_ "Praying are we? You should have thought about that before you tried this!" I trembled. It dissolved until it came back as Knox, "I shall just keep your brother here with me instead!" "NOO! GIVE HIM BACK HE'S ALL I HAVE! I CANT LOSE ANYMORE! I HAVE NOTHIG TO LOSE!" Its head shook. "Foolish girl. There's always something to lose when you playing this game." It pointed at me ad pain shot threw me. I collapsed. When I came back around I was at my house. I looked up at the circle to see the thing that was Aiden. But it wasn't even human. I screamed really loud but I knew no one could here. My hands hurt ad Knox's blood was on the floor from where he struggled earlier. I was crying as I ran out of the house. _Not human, not real. Right! _I slept outside. When I woke up the thing I the house was gone but the blood and circle were still there. A carriage pulled up and Mustang stepped down and looked at me, "Gwen Roth? I'm here for you and Knox you parents have put me in charge after their unfortunate death. I'm a friend of Aiden's if you don't believe me." I nodded and quietly said," I believe you. But you'll only get m-me… Knox is-s g-gone." His eyes widened. I took his hand and drug him inside to the matrix. He looked at me," What? You did this?" "Knox and I but he's trapped at something called The Truth…" He bent down to my level," No one is to learn about this. No one. When the time comes for some one else to know, we'll know when that comes. Now you're coming back with me to Eastern Command. Oh, and I'm Roy Mustang." I nodded and looked at my transmutation one last time.

***End Flashback* **

Mustang looked at me with a hand on my shoulder. Havoc made an attempt to break the tension. "Sucks huh Gwen?" I gave a little laugh. Roy pushed his team out and closed the door. He knew what was coming next. As soon as I heard the click, I started sobbing. My bands hid my eyes so someone who didn't know me probably couldn't tell otherwise. But Ed and Al did know me and they knew. I felt myself get hugged and looked up to see Ed looking down at me. I hugged him back and cried even more. He just said," You stupid girl what where you thinking?"


	3. Chapter 3: Assesments

I sighed looking at Al then Ed. "Yeah I was stupid. Blah blah you're both disappointed blah blah your both gonna beat me… I know guys please don't tell me this I've heard it all from Roy." I let go of Ed and sighed. He looked at me, "Gwen…" I looked up and he smacked me with his auto mail. "OW THAT WAS YOUR RIGHT HAND AND IT HURT!" He grits his teeth,"It should've!" I hit him, "Yeah well that should too! I'm not the only one in trouble here!" They hung their heads. After about twenty minutes, I sighed, "Well it's the past and we all have new goals right? So let's do them together! The three of us against the world just like it used to be!" As I said this I held up my hand and balled it into a fist. I gave them my old trademark smirk; I think it surprised them. Al looked up, "Just like it was?" I nodded as I held my smirk. Ed gave a thumbs up and smiled, "Alright Gwennie! You're on!" A knock at the door made us snap our heads to around. Mustang walked in. "Gwen I believe you know what we had scheduled for today, until you got scared and wanted to back out." I held me hands over my head in a stretch, "Now really Brother does that sound like me?" I closed my eyes and then open one with a raised eyebrow at him. He shook his head, "So much ego in one little girl I don't know how you manage to maintain it all." "I'm not little! WAIT!** IM** THE ONE WITH THE BIG EGO MR FLAME ALCHEMIST!" Roy got a vein a stifled a laugh, "I suppose you ri-wrong Gwen now lets get going!" I smiled and looked at my best friends, "Wantta come watch?"

So I walked with my brother down to The Assessments. I was finally going to become a State Alchemist! I smiled at my own excitement. Roy glanced at me, "Not looking so nervous _Gwennie." _ "Naw I just wantta get this over and done… But, I wonder…" He turned all of his attention to me now, knowing when I did that I had an idea and was fixing to get lost in thought. "What is it? Thinking about our plan?" I sighed, "Bro what's it matter if people know I can do Alchemy without a Circle?" His eyes hardened, "Then its clear you've see The Truth and that's not something everyone needs to know. Please Gwen. Just fake the circles like we planned alright?" "Sure. Well we're here. Go sit in your place of honor… I'll be fine." Thought the last part sounded like a question more than a statement. He nodded and shuffled off. I gulped and stepped in.

***Third Person POV* **

Further Bradley looked at the short stature of a girl looking oh-so-nonchalant. He nodded and thought 'Yes I remember her. I do believe I instructed Mustang to watch her. Well this should be quite a show…' The six guards around Bradley slumped. One of them snickers, "Its a little girl men. We shouldn't have to lift a finger this entire assessment." Another looked at Gwen with disgust, "A girl! That's rich! I've never seen something so foolish!" Gwen shifted looking up at the sky light. She smirked and thought 'Perfect its fully dark now just what I had hoped for.' The Further leaned back, "Gwenivear was it? Please by all means tell us why you want to be a State Alchemist." He gestured to the high ranking officers sitting in what looked like the upper ring of an opera house, staring at Gwen madly. She laughed shocking just about everyone but King Bradley and Roy Mustang. "Well Sir it's not for reasons you'd think. Not for war, or military status, or fame, or power… It's because I have a family I have to protect. It's because I have people I know I have to look after to make sure I can help them peruse their goals and not let them fall behind or hold them back." Bradley smiled a little too knowingly. He thought while looking at the girl, who while giving the last part of her argument had cut her eyes around to Mustang, 'What a typical human answer. But, she could be just as important to Elric is to Father.' He nodded, "By all means Gwenivear. Show us some of your Alchemy." She smiled and clapped. Roy's eyes flared and he managed to keep his thoughts from becoming audible. 'What is she thinking! Its like she wants them to know…' Gwen held her right hand out and slowly, a spear black as midnight appeared in her hand. It had a curved blade that strongly resembled a crescent moon. She clapped again right before it slid into her pale palm. The shadows collected around her ankles, curling off of her like fog in the dead of night. The guards cringed as she ran up and placed the blade an inch away from Bradley's nose. "Face me and I'll show you just how good my Alchemy really is." She held an expression in her electric eyes that resembled the deepest, darkest part of the moon. Further smiled again, he stood up. In one swift motion Gwen was on her back, holding her spear protectively over her throat as his pointed blade rested in the middle of it. Roy gave a silent, sharp intake of breath. 'I can't just SIT here and watch my little sister strain herself in a battle she'll just lose.' The shadows still collected around her as she kept pressing her weapon. King Bradley sheathed his sword and laughed. "Well Gwenivear. I see that you've got spunk. Don't let me down," He started to walk away and held his hand up as he called back,"I have big plans for you." Gwen blinked a few times as Roy walked over. "Gwennie? You okay you look shaken up-" She looked up at him, "Does this mean I passed?" Roy gave a little chuckle as he helped her up, "Yeah it does. You're in trouble when we get back home." She nodded and followed him out of Central.


	4. 4:That of Midnight

Roy looked at me. "And just what did you think you were pulling! Why did you think you could pull that off! Well… I mean you did… BUT STILL! You can't just do that around every State member! Do you realize that you could've been in big trouble! Or you could've been under heavy questioning. Or…" "ROY I GET IT ALRIGHT! I WONT DO IT AGAIN!" He glared worse than I'd ever seen before, "I want you to realize you can't be this hard headed and stubborn all the time it'll get you killed DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS!" I nodded fearfully, "Y-yes s-sir." His gaze slowly melted into one of those rare smiles he hardly has. "With saying that… congratulations **Midnight.**" I looked stared at him. His smile only grew, "It's your State name." I hesitated then laughed. I shook my head and thought, 'But what was Further Bradley talking about? He had big plans for me, what could that possibly mean… And The Philosophers Stone. To-to think I went through all of this just to find out…'"You girl! Stop and turn around I have a few questions." I stopped, "Rephrase your question to a State Alchemist." "Rephrase your answer to your best friend. I mean honestly Gwen."

I looked Ed. "Oh sorry Ed it's just," I sighed, "Do you know what is used to make a Stone?" He looked thrown back. "That's a little strange Gwen. But no in fact I don't even though that's what we're searching for."

I took a sheet of paper and scribbled down, _Ed think I've dug to far this time. Me and Hughes both. Something going on here but I have a feeling if I told you here we'd be heard. You and Al come here tonight and I'll tell you. _I wrote down Mustangs house address and slid it to him. He smiled but as he read it his grin fell to a shocked face. He looked at me then nodded. He took the pen from me as the others started staring. He held it up for me to see, _Act natural. Their watching us._ I smirked knowing I'd beat him at this. "ED WHY DON'T YOU JUST DRINK YOUR MILK! ITS GOOD FOR YOU AND YOU'LL BE TALLER!" He switched to a mad face, "MILK IS AWFUL! I CANT STAND IT! AND YOUR SHORTER THAN ME MISS 'I'MSO SCARY AT NIGHT!'" "Whatever Ed! I'm going to Brothers. Goodnight!" We shared a glance before I slammed the door to the office. I suddenly remembered that's what I had come to warn Roy about when Edward showed up. I shook my head. "How did this happen?" I ran back to Mustangs office. The others had left and so had Edward. Roy sat at his desk with a board expression. I could hear Hughes babbling on the other side of the line. I laughed inwardly. He sighed and looked at me. I shrugged fastly. He eyed me and covered the phone with one hand, "Your gonna tell me after I hang up with him up hear me?" I nodded. I sat back on the sofa and suddenly fell asleep.

***Third Person POV***

**/With Ed and Al/** Al shifted, "So Gwen really has the answers we need? I mean we haunt seen her in so long so how could she just possibly know about the Stone?" Ed shrugged, "Beats me Al. I'm just glad we found her. Do you member when we ran off? We didn't even say goodbye. Imagine how she felt. I mean we are her best friends…" Al nodded, "Right but do you really think… Well you know." Ed smiled slowly, "Yeah Alphonse. I really do." If Al could smile he would. "If she knew you'd just said that-""-She'd beat me to a pulp I know." Ed's smile got bigger. "All is one?" Al nodded, "And one is all."

**/With Riza and the Subordinates/ **"So she's not really Mustangs sister?" Havoc ponders some more then added, "Still they look so much alike." Riza nodded, "That's correct I'd appreciate if you'd not remind their one of them this. You all heard Gwen's past. Its something she's not used to talking about openly and Roy is basically just like her brother. Understand?" They all nodded. Bretta looked at Gwen passed out on the sofa. "Well she certainly has some learning to do if she wants to stay right?" Riza smiled a smile only Roy and Gwen would notice, and said, "Yes she does. But I have a feeling Colonel will take care of that and keep her on her leash." Falman piped up, "A very short one of this lose cannon I might add." Furey nodded, "But then there's always this to think about: What if he assigns her to Fullmetal? Ed can obviously keep her under better control than Mustang." Roy walked in and smirked, "We'll see for now Furey." They all slid out of the office. Roy snapped and sent a flicker of flames over Gwen's head. She flipped off the couch and hit the floor. "My wake up call?" He nodded.

**/With Roy, Gwen, and Hughes/ **The phones rang and Gwen yanked it up, "Roy Mustangs office. Who are you and what businesses do you have calling from an outside line?" Hughes panicked knowing the strange people with the weird tattoos were following him. He'd already lost a lot of blood and if he used Gwen's name he was sure they'd got after her next. But he just had to. Clutching his shoulder he frantically said, "Gwenivear. This is very important. Do you remember what he found out? I'm being flowed I've lost a lot of blood and I need to talk to Roy NOW GWEN!" She froze and tossed the phone to Mustang. Roy sighed, "If you calling to gush about your daughter again…" The strange person known as Envy had turned into Garcia and smile, "You can't shoot you wife could you?" On the other side Roy hung up, "Disconnected I guess." Gwen paled. Meanwhile Envy had just killed Maze. Envy smirked turning into Hughes. "Fool. You gave me rest of the information I needed to know. Now to find Gwen."


	5. 5 The Heart lost with the Home

**Chapter Five: The heart lost with the home **

***Gwen's POV* **

"Roy…? What was that about? W-What happened?" Roy shrugged, "He hung up." "No Roy he was in danger he wouldn't just've hung up! Call his office!" I knew he just hated me giving HIM the orders but I also knew the Hughes was in some kid of trouble regarding the Philosophers Stone and the Hummunglius. Roy read the report on his desk. He spit coffee all over the other side and I looked at him. He looked at me then the paper then me again. "What?" I ask trying to look at the paper. He stammered, "I had no intention of Further Bradley even considering… but THIS! I refuse! No you are not allowed!" "Allowed what Brother please explain yourself!" He shoved the paper in my face as I read. "Due to current assessments… Gwen Roth… ASSIGHNED TO FULLMETAL! WHAAAAATTT!" Roy paled, "No, I don't care how close you are you are to stay under my watch. Watch. Watch… oh! Here's your watch Gwen." I looked at my watch. I nodded, "Well Bro I'm going to se Ed- _Fullmetal_ – right now so I'll explain things." I ran out before he could say anything.

I came up to Roy's to see Ed and Al waiting. I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry boys I kindda fell asleep. Uh, Ed." He looked at me. "What?" "You kindda have a new team member. Al got a gleam in his red eyes and looked at Edward (who looked like I smacked him with his own auto mail). I shifted, "I'm sorry. I mean I figured that's why you left right? Because you guys wanted to be on your own ad you have to do this by yourselves. I mean its okay I get it…" "Gwen. Shut up. That's not why we left. Well part of it but I've known you too long to know what your implying. We didn't mean to leave you." Edward confessed hanging his head. Al looked to the side, "What we saw that night… we had to leave. To start over and get our bodies back." I was completely thrown back. They…didn't…leave…you…, my inner voice said mentally abusing me, and they had to just like you did too. I sighed, "Resembool… THAT'S IT! That's what he meant!" They both looked at me as I continued. "'Home is where the heart lies" He meant Resembool! Not Central! Hughes darn it! You knew where to send me!" Ed got wide eyes, "Why do you need to go to Resembool." I thought, 'Dad's notes! They must have more to do with the Stone!' I knew I could tell them that but… "Do you want to know about The Philosophers Stone, the things that attacked you and more research?" They had glassy eyes as they nodded. "Good then we're going to Resembool!"

***Three Days Later* **

"Its just like I remember it. Spacey, rustic, and kept together. Know where to first?" I asked Ed and Al hopping off the train. I sighed as I knew where one of them would suggest. _Winery's._ I mean not that I had anything against her. But she didn't like me too well and (for reasons I don't really understand) didn't like the fact the boys would come to me more than her. I sighed deeper as Alphonse said, "Gwennie? How bout Winery's?" I looked at them, "You two go. I'll be … a hotel... No I'm going to the old house, there's something I really need to do." "Gwen? You are under MY watch. Your not going anywhere without us!" I turned to face Ed. Holding my stubborn expression, Roy's speech flashed into my mind. _I want you to stop being so stubborn and hard headed all the time it'll get you kill DO YOU UNDERSTAND! _I sighed, yet again, and held my had up. "I wont like it… but okay."


	6. 6: Realizing the Truth

**Chapter 6: Forgotten Friends **

I sighed as we walked into the Rockbell's. I would rather be in Western Command… and THAT'S really saying something. I felt completely _useless. _I couldn't stand feeling like that. I glance over at Edward, Alphonse and Winery chatting. I huff as she waved at me. "You know… your parents were good friends." I shook my head at Pinako. "N-no I didn't know that. I'm guessing in Ishball?" She nodded sticking her pipe in her mouth. "Yes. Her mother named you. They were best friends, I'm sure that the four of them would want you to do the same. They were so close; they were together right until the end. Saving people together." I hung my head. Al and Ed started looking nervous them laughed at what Winery said. A horrible feeling hit me as I realized something I didn't want to think about. _This is their home, not you. _ I stood up with a blank look in my eyes. I started to walk off not even bothering to answer Al or Pinako when they called from me.

I sat at the river Alphonse, Knox, Ed and I would come to when we were little. I sighed kicking my feet in the river. I glanced over to my bracelet, feeling a sour feeling come to my mouth. Ed had given it to me and not her after all. But that was when we were little and he wasn't even wearing his anymore. I started singing. I mean I did know a song or to, I was a Romani. "Do you mind if I join you?" I nodded but stayed quiet. Ed sat down beside me. "Care to tell me why you ran off?" "Not really…" He sighed, "So hardheaded, is this how you put up with me?" "I used to Edward… I don't anymore… Can I go back to Central?" He looked at me like I fell from the sky. "Why!" I held my head down, "You're not wearing it." "Wearing what?" I pointed to my wrist. He pulled out his pocket watch. The little charm was hanging off it. I gapped, "You kept it?" "Why wouldn't I?" "Because." He smacked my head, "Stop being like that! Just tell me why you're upset!" "Because! Winery is more of a home than I am!" "So you're jealous?" I grit my teeth, "I'm UPSET at myself because I haven't exactly been there for you! Or Alphonse and she has!" I got up but Ed shot up and grabbed my wrist, "But that's not your fault!" "IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE I LEFT YOU BOTH! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE! I DID!"


	7. 7:New goals part one

I stood up. "Yeah that's right. I'M the one that left. Not you or Alphonse." I walked back to Winery's. I was in the front yard when something wrapped around me feet. Stone hooks held me in place. "You know Gwen, it's been a while since we sparred don't you think?" I stopped struggling against my restraints. "Sure has Elric." He knew I only called them that when I was furious. Before I could even clap, I saw smoke coming from the distance. "That's where the old house is but who would be back there..?"

***Third Person POV* **

Envy stood outside of the now burning house. Lust sighed, very board. "Envy? Why are we doing this again?" Envy shrugged, "Wrath seems to think this Gwen girl could be a valuable Human Sacrifice." Lust looked off, "Does he know?" Gluttony snapped his head up, "Smell Romani. Can I eat her?" Envy groaned, "Gluttony! This is another Sacrifice! So no! Let's go before she gets here. We'll see her at Lab % soon anyway…" The three dashed off just as Gwen ran up. Her breath caught in her throat. She watched the place she and her brothers grew up, learned alchemy, even done The Transmutation, burn to the ground. She dropped to her knees. Everything she needed was in there, the one thing that would explain her past. She didn't know now, but she would soon. One sneaky Hummunglius decided to use it as bait. Gwen clapped and paused. This was beyond repair and she knew it. Edward and Alphonse came up about 10 feet away from the house. They saw their old friend, knees on the ground hunched, slamming her fists into the soft earth. "Brother. This wasn't an ascendant was it?" Ed stayed quiet. Never had they seen Gwen so,** helpless. **She looked at the one sheet of paper, chard and smoking. Gwen snatched it up; she threw it into the fire. She clapped, then aimed at the house and snapped. The inferno grew bigger and much brighter. A gust of heat swept over them. "Damage is done." She said shaking. Al ran past Edward to Gwen. Ed watched them have a long conversation. Gwen nodded. As they walked back to the house, Gwen hopped up into a low tree branch. She started to sing:

_I will pursue this dream, because I know it's expected that I be serene _

_Upon this winding road are the faces of the crowd the bustle all around _

_Although it seems I am chasing after the past _

_What I want is were a place is alive and_

_Like home to me_

_Please try to under stand the truth that this is no choice and _

_I wish you'd stop with that Look of Despair _

_You're giving me _

_. . ._

As she did, Ed leaned up against the base of the tree, felling that the lyrics had another specific meaning. Al stood under her perch, listen closely as well. A strong wind came blowing Ed, Al's "hair" and Gwen. She took a deep breath. "We're going to fight. I'm going to get the Philosopher's Stone get your bodies back. I swear on my dying breath…" They shared a glance knowing they had to return to Central.


	8. 7: New Goals part two

***At Central: Third Person POV* **

Gwen sighed as she walked into the office. Roy looked at her, solemn faced. Gwen stopped dead in her tracks, "Brother… is there something wrong?" Riza put a hand on Gwen's shoulder, "He's dead Gwenivear." Gwen was confused for a moment. Then it hit her like a cheap shot to the back of the head, "Kernel Hughes?" Riza nodded. Gwen looked at Roy, who hadn't made a snarky remark or snide comment since she walked in. She walked over to her "brother" and hugged him. "How did he die...?"

*SOME WHERE ELSE! (Lolz! I had too!)*

The newest Hummunglius sighed. She twirled a fork while sitting with Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. Envy had taken quiet a liking to this newest addition. She played with her rust colored stringy hair (similar to Envy's). She got bored and looked at Lust then Envy. "So this chicks kindda important huh?" Lust nodded, "Very. We need to… oh I don't know, rough her up a bit. Not to much but just enough to scare herself and Fullmetal. This should be easy for you while you accompany us right, Rage?" Rage looked at them with her dark eyes, and then gave an evil smile. "Of course." The waiter walked by, "We're closing your gonna have to leave." Rage laughed wickedly, "I don't think so we like it here and we're staying." "What!" She stabbed him and he fell over. "We're. Staying." Gluttony looked at him, "Oh thank you Rage! May I eat him!" Lust nodded, "Go on. You didn't get desert after all."

***In Central***

Gwen had been issued a uniform just like the others except she had a shirt similar to Ed's on underneath and her uniform had the military's symbol sewn onto the back. She stood in line beside Roy and Major Armstrong. For some unknown reason, it angered her to see the Further looking like he did. High and mighty, at her friend/subordinates FUNERAL no less. She almost clapped but Roy put a hand on her arm, sensing what she was feeling as well. The coffin passed by and was lowered in. Gwen shook her head, biting back tears. 'He died helping Roy and me, we have to honor him. We have to make sure he's remembered properly.' Gwen hung her head at the thought. The coffin began to get covered up. Gwen and Roy looked over to see adorable little Alicia cry out, "Why are they covering Daddy! You can't hide Daddy he has to work tomorrow! Don't take him!" Gracia started sobbing. Gwen almost cried on the spot. Armstrong was but Roy wasn't. He looked at Gwen, shoulders moving up and down and he nodded at her. The funeral started to die down. Gwen, Roy, and Riza stood at the grave. Gwen saw a few tears slide down Roy's cheeks and felt some of her own. Roy adjusted his cap as Gwen turned to Riza. "Riza, I think we need to go. It looks like rain." Riza knew how Gwen was with storms, but it was a clear sky. "Negative Midnight. Its clear sky's right now and…" Gwen tugged on Riza's jacket sleeve like a little kid. She pointed to Roy. He looked away, "Gwennie's right, it does look like rain… its raining now." Riza nodded, "That it is. Let's get back to command."


	9. Gwen's putting the puzzle peices togethe

***Gwen's POV* **

"Gwen, wake up." I opened my eyes, "What?" Ed and AL stood there, "You still haven't told us what you found in your research." I nodded pointing to my note books on the other side of the room. They walked over and sat down. They started to read the first ones they picked up. But when I spotted the bark blue cover Ed had I jerked it back and stuffed it behind me. "What was that Gwennie?" Al questioned looking at me. "Oh well you see its; Uhhh…" Ed had a dark smile, "Oh I know what it is! It's her diary!" I hit him, "It's a journal and it has my personal opinions in it! So no you may not read it!" Ed smiled, "But I'm you best friend." I pointed at Al, "Just as much as Alphonse is. Now read if you want to find out everything. Their not my notes, but a researcher I studied." They nodded. The truth was, I didn't want them to read it for another reason. (**AN:/ so basically Gwen read Marcho's notes then gave them to Ed and Al. Don't worry Scar comes in later!) **

I left them there, walking around town to do some "snooping" on this Lab Five. I had been gone all day, now I was just heading back. All I really found out was that it was sealed off and heavily guarded. But then again, why would an abandoned lab have guards? Or a prison beside it. If Philosophers Stones were made with human lives, then how did the military get all of those stones? My head spun, my face flushed. If the military got all those stones it would have to had meant three things.

1) The military had been using peoples lives for the Stones (that was a given)

2) The commanding officers using the Stones probably didn't know what they were made out of because of three:

3) A higher power would have had to order someone to make them… and approve of it.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Who? Who higher up who think of such a terrible thing? Not Roy, or Armstrong's, not The Further… not anyone I could think of would approve of this! I couldn't take it, the feeling over whelmed me and I was doubled over beside a bush crying as I got sick to my stomach. When I fished, I looked around taking shaky breaths. I took a unstable step to my knees and kept walking. Ed and Al would have read all the notes by now, I could tell them and we could figure it out together. A few blocks around back to Central, I fell to my knees at the step. "Big plans eh Further… well I intend to live up to that." And that's when I saw a little girl move out of the shadows and run over to me.

(AN {again ;D} Thanks to all my amazing readers for reviewing and favorting and everything! Your all aw-some HAVE A COOKIE FROM ME! Love Gwen!)


	10. Lucy s'name,Keeping secrets is her game

***Gwen's POV* **

The girl hugged me and started cheering, "I found you Mommy Gwennie!" I blinked, rapidly before I screamed, "MOMMY! WHO ARE YOU KID I DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER! IM 15 IM TO YOUNG TO HAVE A KID WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" She whimpered taking a step back, frightened by my sudden outburst. I looked at her. She had shoulder length soft pink hair with my color of black hair streaks streamed down them. Her eyes looked like a swirling light colored golden. She had on a white dress with simple gray jeans. How she resembled myself shocked my to the core. She came up a little past my waist. I took a deep breath bending down, "Hi, I'm Gwen, what's your name?" She giggled, "I know your Gwennie silly! They told me that! I'm Lucy!" I smiled. I had always loved that name, but… "They who told you about me sweetie?" She put a pale hand up to her lips, "It's a secret… But I can't say because their watching us." I blinked, very slowly this time and looked around. THEY WHO!, my mind screamed at me. I had a choice to make here I could take her with me, or I could leave her out hereby herself. I looked over to her big gold eyes and my choice was clear.

***Roy's POV (that's a new one!)* **

Fullmetal was acting strange when he came to my office looking for Sis. He was panicking one second then frustrated the next. Then again, Alphonse was acting out of the usually as well. Gwen walked into the office, shyly and afraid like someone would hit her when they saw her. Edward jumped up and they locked eyes but before he could say even just a sound, Gwen cut him off. "I'm sorry Ed I'm upset about that right now to but we have different matters to attend right now." That's my girl, taking charge. I smugly smiled as I said, "And those matters would be…?" Gwen turned around and waved her hand in a 'Come here' motion. When it did, she walked in with a little girl. She had Gwen's hair with pink streaks and Fullmetal's eye color. We all were taken aback but Gwen said, "Lucy wait here with them okay?" 'Lucy' nodded as Gwen walked out. "Ed!" She ran over and hugged Ed. Alarm flickered across his features as he cursed. "Who are you?" He managed. She giggled, "I told Gwennie that too~! I'm Lucy!" Alphonse interrupted, "Where did you come from? How do you know Gwen … and Edward?" She stuck her hands on her hips rocking to one side, rolling her eyes playfully. "I told Gwennie that THEY told me who everyone I need to know is! She acted the same way. But~, I can't tell you the Them that told me cause their watching us!" Man! Did this kid remind me of younger Fullmetal and Gwen! But then I got what she had said to us. I scanned the room. "Someone… is watching us?" That didn't seem to make scene to any of us. Then Gwen walked in with the only logical woman I could think (I bet that's what she thought too) that could help us sort this out. Riza.


	11. Lucy's Q and A session

***Gwen's PVO* **

Roy looked at Riza and I could tell he was relived when she came in. I shut the door behind us. "Gwen what did you want to-" Riza looked at Lucy ad paused, "And who is this? Why does she look like you and Edward?" I looked at Lucy sitting on Brother's desk absent mindedly swinging her feet. "To be honest, I have no earthly clue. She called me Mommy…" Ed looked at me, "She knew who I was. Hey Lucy!" he called a little louder so Lucy would look at us, "Yes Ed?" Ed pointed at Al, "Who's this?" Lucy kept kicking her feet, "Alphonse why?" Ed pointed at Roy, "And do you know him?" "Roy Mustang," she answered with out hesitation. Finally, Ed motioned to Riza, "Do you know her?" "Riza Hawkeye." We where all sitting at the table in Brother's office, making a large gap between us and Lucy. "Well anyone could know who we are. We are pretty well known right?" Al questioned while glancing at the girl. Ed looked at me while I kept my eyes glued to my hands in my lap. "Then let's ask her something harder. Something only the three of us would know."

***Lucy's POV***

I swung me feet off the desk, waiting for the others to finish talking. Ed and Gwen came over and sat down on the front of the table facing me. Alphonse was behind them, but not by much. Ed looked straight at me determined; Gwen had her eyes focused on a bracelet she was holding in her hand while it rested in between them. If only they knew what I did, about everything… "Lucy, how did Alphonse and I meet Gwen?" Easy one, I thought to myself putting on my best smile. "You met Gwen when she got separated from her twin one night. It started storming and she got scared so you took her back home with you. She meets your mother, Trisha Elric, and you two instantly became best friends because Ms. Elric liked her so much." Ed blinked looking shocked. They didn't have to tell me it was true, I knew it was. Gwen had her head dipped to where the shadows and her bangs hid her eyes. "Yeah," she managed to choke out. Ed glances at her before slowly turning back to me, "What's Gwen's brothers' name?" "Which one… Or both; Adien and Knox Roth. Adien was 17 and Know was 8 when they died." Gwen flinched. Yeah, I knew I was messing with them. Truth be told, if my higher power didn't tell me to I wouldn't be. I did look like them, not like the one's who taught me. I wish I could stay here with them, once they find out I probably won't get too. Other than interrogating me, they were pretty nice. "What's my home town?" "Resembool. And how old were you when you did the transmutation? Seven." Ed recoils at this. He grips Gwen's hand that was separating them. I smiled; yeah their future who be nice. Alphonse jumps in, "Lucy do you have anywhere to go?" This time I shift, "Well I came here looking for Gwennie-chan because they told me to stay with her." Gwen looked up, "They who Lucy?" "I can't say, they-they'd hurt me again if I did." Dead silence. "You can stay with me tonight its fine." She said with a warm, motherly smile. I slowly blink, not knowing who to respond. Then I hugged them, jumping off the desk, "THANK YOU!" Ed's grip tightened even more on her hand, "You and I need to go talk." She held her head down again, "I know… B-but…" "But nothing Gwennie lets go." He drags her off by clinging to her arms. I smile again at this. But wait till they know what is going to happen to them tomorrow…


	12. Gwen and Ed fight

***Gwen's POV* **

Ed and I were crying. We had finally broken down after staring hard at each other for a cold hour. I was crying because I was angry and scared but my best friend wouldn't listen to me. He was crying because he was frustrated and shocked; wanting to believe this wasn't the truth. "You didn't tell me… Why didn't you tell me!" "I'm sorry okay! Its not been easy trying to put all of this together at once!" "You would know! Its what you always do take the blame for everything! Make sure you're the one who don't get hurt! Protecting us! Well we don't need it!" That killed me, I felt numb all of the sudden. "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE PHILOSPHERS STONE!" "IT DOESN'T! NOT ANYMORE NOW IT'S ABOUT ME AND YOU!" He screamed back. I grit my teeth, "You… you were gone all that time and I could handle myself just fine. I certainly don't need your help now if that's what you're saying. As for what you said earlier," I stood in the door of their room, "Maybe I do that because we've been through the same thing, because if I don't help you you'll shove people away, maybe I do it because I love you… both to much to see anything else happen. Think about that. I'll be at Lab 5 if you need me." I slam the door and run out of Central, straight to Lab 5.

***Ed's POV* **

I stood there, dazed and confused. It was true, all those times we could have handled ourselves but she invented. I mean from stuff like breaking Pinako's vase to getting in fights we didn't belong in. She had said… she said I loved us, so why does she strain herself to make sure we don't get hurt? But does she know it hurts us just as bad to see her go threw our punishment? "Gwen…?" Then I thought about what she had just said. It's true, that had nothing to do with the Philosopher Stone. This was all about my weak tempt to hide the fact that I wanted to apologize, for everything. Alphonse did not cause any of it I knew, this was about ME laving HER. How did I not get that earlier! What she had said at Winery's, what happened at The House how Al went over there instead of me, when she explained everything! She knew Al was her friend, but I have certainly been acting anything but to her… I had to go ask for honest forgiveness this time… and it was going to take a lot to make sure she would forgive. Al burst in. I stood up straight as we both said, "Where's Gwen! I don't know! What do you mean you don't know!" I sighed; then reality hit me like a really cheep shot, "Gwen went to Lab 5!"

We ran down to Mustangs office. "Mustang, watch Lucy!" Mustang looked ticked, "Fullmetal who do you think you are ordering me around like that!" I breathed inward, remembering we couldn't tell him about the Stones just yet. "Gwen ran off. We need to go find her but it might get… troublesome so Lucy needs to stay here." Roy, at a snail's pace, nodded his head. He tugged on his gloves, "And Fullmetal if you caused this-." he snapped over my head. "-Next time I wont miss. Now go find her."

***Gwen's POV* **

Around the back, past some guards, over a barbwire fence, up some stairs and threw a shaft is how I ended up in Lab 5's main "operating" room. I looked around. Now there were several shafts in my way. "Three it is." I started down the dark hall. "Why did I come here any way? It's not like I don't know how Stones are made. I bet they used the prisoners next door. Yeah! That'd be easy for the State to use crimals say their executed and use them in Stones! Bingo! But then again, that's just my theory and until I have proof no one will believe me." When I stopped in the room I had come to, I heard clapping. "Bravo art you a smart one it's a good thing we picked you for our sacrifice." I spun around, "What? Who said that show you face!" Two long spear like objects thrust out, entrapping my neck against the wall behind me. "Your in no position to be hostile are you Gwen?" "Freaking… freaking yes I am! Now who are you?" A woman with dark hair with cowlicks and eyes to match stepped out of the shadows, "I'm Lust. The only reason I'm telling you this is because you're not leaving here alive."

I stopped struggling to look at me captor. She smirked; following her were three others. One was short and child like, but very chubby. The other was like a ripped, cross-dressing palm tree. The next was a girl about a little older than me with long rustic hair and a sneer. "These are Gluttony, Envy, and Rage." She answered my mental question. "W-what are you?" "What are we? That's not very nice is it?" Rage said, eyes flaring. I motioned to their tattoos. "Well you're defiantly not human…" "And why would we want to be pathetic humans?" Lust asked keeping me pinned to the wall. I shrugged, "Hey who no's. I'm not judgen' I'm just sayn'." Gluttony blinked, "I'm confused. She's okay with that?" My head bobbed, "Pretty much." "Well I guess we won't have to hunt you down like we did that Hughes guy now will we?" Envy said with a sinister smile. Lust fingers retracted, only then did I show my anger, "Like. Who?" Envy laughed, "Oh you didn't know? Yeah all I had to do was look like his wife and that's all it took for him not to shot." I snapped. That was it; I was determined to take this monster down. I clapped and my good old spear slid into my hand, "One on one Envy. No help from your little friends." Rage went to come at me but Envy stopped her, "Alright Shorty. If you really want to." He turned into a mirror image of me, "Lets see who you fair against fighting yourself."


	13. Ariving at Lab 5

***Gwen's POV* **

_Now or Never Gwenivear _

Those were my thoughts as this monster charged at me. I slashed and I only delayed his speed. He hooked around and caught my stomach; I lost my breath but thrust my spear forward into his shoulder. "Tsk. Tsk. Gwen you should know better." My voice scolded me. I flinched as he just removed it, the wound regenerating. I blinked but kept fight. The slightest hesitation would cost me my life in a split second. Fighting would mean I at least had I chance. I shoved my spear into his chest pinning him to the wall and jumping back. He pulled it out and laughed evilly. I bike kicked at his face, but he caught my ankle and swung me around into a pillar. I shook lying o the floor. "Now Gwennie get up and fight." He was Roy know. I snapped, rarely ever using my fire but I had too. He just step side and as soon as I stood up he kicked my stomach and sent me flying into the wall. I struggled to prop myself up on my hand, coughing up blood on the lab's floor. "Gwen." I got up and held my side and what I saw made me stop al together and take the beating of a lifetime.

"Aiden…?" He grabbed my arms and flipped me. When I bent down, he kicked my ribs. I felt them finally give in. Feeling a sharp crack I bit down a scream. He held me up by my ponytail ad faced me to the others. Envy changed back to himself and shook me like a rag doll. "Well pin her up. That was fun and all but its time for Rage to do her part." He shoved me forward. It caught me off guard so I fell and busted my forehead in the process. Rage and two log staffs as I eyed them warily. "W-what…?"

***Ed's POV* **

I burst into Lab 5 without Al, leaving him outside. I had just defeated the stupid samurai who wore me out pretty bad, giving me a few gashes. But then I remembered why I was here and it gave me that extra boost to run down the tunnel. _What if the Stones secrets are here too? _I thought. I shook my head of those selfish thoughts. Gwen's lost and THAT'S what I'm thinking? I ran as fast as I could with my injuries. I pushed open a door, but what I saw made my heart stop and my insides freeze over. Gwen. My Gwen attached to a wall by metal staffs sticking out of her shoulders, her head hanging limply. _Showing no sighs of life. _"GWEN!" I feel to my knees when she didn't move. That smile; that laugh; those unnatural eyes. The way she'd get into a debate about Alchemy, even thought she strongly believed in God. The way she cared too much or took any insult straight to heart. How she hated arguing with someone… especially me. Ever single little thing I could think of about her… it all of the sudden seemed more important now than it ever had before. And that's when it hit me.

_I'll never see any of that again because she's dead. _


	14. Ed's bitter hours

***Ed's POV* **

_Dead… _

Even more numbness spread threw me. Sobs threatened to rack my body but I weakly got up and stumbled over to her. Her face was paler than usual; her head bent at such an angle it me panic even more. Carefully, I lifted her head. I placed my fingers on her neck and then over her heart. I kept hoping… just one little sign. After a dew seconds, I felt something that resembled moths with flapping on her neck. _A pulse; _a very fait weak one but one all the same. I transmuted the staffs into a weaker metal and slid them out not to hurt her anymore than she had already been. I picked her up bridal style and she barely opened her eyes. "Leave…me….get…. out…. Now." Her voice rasped and she coughed a little. "Forget it there's no way I'm leavening you here you're hurt and we need to get you out!" "I-if I stay it wont be long till-till…" "GWEN! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" "And-d if-if…I want you-u to-o know-w- t-that I l-l-lo-."She coughed and fainted again. I ran out. With my wounds it really hurt to carry petite Gwen, but I had to. She thought she was going too- No I cannot let that happen. The shocked, almost depressed state I was in a few minutes ago when I myself thought that… I had to get her back to Central.

Pain. That's what the ext few hours were sitting outside the hospital room with Mustang, Riza, Al, Lucy, Havoc, Falman, Fury and Bretta was. I stayed quiet, away from the others. For the four hours we'd been here, each second I blamed myself. If only I had told her… if only she'd know what I was really wanting to say… But what if she blames me as well? Ad what was she wanting me to know! I clutched fistfuls of my bags leaning over in my seat. I felt two hands on my shoulder. I look up to see Al ad Lucy. Lucy, resembling something of a ghost of a smile and Al… well I'm sure he was worried too. I glanced at Lucy, her hair, her skin; it made me feel sick to my stomach again because she looked so much like Gwen. "Brother… she's okay." Al tried to tell me but I heard the waver I his voice. "Y-you didn't see her pinned to the wall, lifeless. So until I see her, I do not believe a word anyone says." The doors slightly opened and a very tired looking doctor walks out. "She just woke up. It took awhile but her shoulders are stitched up and her vitals are cleared. Give her a few days to rest… She may only have two visitors separately right now so-." I jumped up just as Mustang did and locked the door so he wouldn't drag me back out.

Gwen sat there, better than she did before. Her cheeks were scarcely tinted red; her white hospital gown showed her stitches clearly. "B-brother-.' "No Gwen it's me…" She sighed and let her hair lock her face. "Yes Ed? What did you need?" "Your hurt stupid what did you think I needed!" She gets embarrassed but then I realize all the ice I had hidden behind my tone. That's why she acted like her quieter self. I had been so mean to her the past few days… and for what? To make sure she didn't noticed I missed her? "So are you…" she murmured. I looked at my auto mail and the few scratches I had. "Nah I got them fixed already." I walked over and sat down o her bed beside her. "Are you okay?" "Uhum." I took her hand, "Stop lying to me Gwen… And I'm sorry." "It's my fault for charging I there like an idiot then challenging those monsters-""WHAT! Who did that to you!" Gwen again tried to back away. I held a grip on her. "I'm sorry. Forget I sounded so aggressive…" "You've never said that to anyone before." "What are you suggesting?" She giggled, "That your to one to apologize. But I forgive you…for both things." I nodded, "What were you gonna tell me? Back at the Lab when I thought that-"My breath caught in my throat. She sighed. "Nothing now Edward it doest matter anymore." I hugged her, "Gwennie…? I wanted to say…" She fell asleep hugging my arm. I smiled down at her, "I wanted to say goodnight Gwen."


	15. Neutral Feelings Unsaid

***Ed's POV* **

Just as I had suspected, I got chewed out by Mustang for charging into Gwen's room first. I just shrugged it off like I did every other thing he said. But I finally realized something, really important. Well a few things. One: the reason Gwen hated for people to think she was helpless is because, deep down she was. She wasn't as unbreakable as she thought; being with her is like holding glass. It's really hard to handle, but it's worth it. Two: It was her. I pretty much figured that out in Lab 5 and all night spent at the hospital with the others, but like heck I was telling her that. Three: Hummunglius is what had attacked her, though we're all still fuzzy on the subject of what they are exactly. And as I sat there sorting all these feeling out, there came my little glass girl. Smiling and trying not to move her shoulders too much. "Still hurting?" I ask, still feeling responsible. She nods a little, "Yeah. Why did they hit you in the head with some drug or something? Why do you look guilty?" Because I am. "Well I as just worried…" "About what I can handle myself. Just like you said the other night "I dot need you help"." They stung, eve with what I just figured out about her. There it was, that little unstable barrier she puts up not to let anyone get too close. "I thought you forgave me…?" "I never blamed you…" I look down, now unsure of what to say. 'Do you know? You must not have any idea how much you're killing me…'

***Gwen's POV* **

I sat there trying to block the fact that Ed was sitting beside me. Had I almost told him at Lab 5? Had I almost said how I felt…? What if I did and I don't remember. I gripped my bandaged head, which only made my shoulder hurt and my bite back cuss words. Ed picked me up wedding style and started to carry me back to the room. I pretended to be asleep as he gently set me down on the bed so I would feel it. "I should have said something… oh well you'll know soon enough I guess. Night Gwen." He walked out and turned the light off. I waited until I heard the door open before I said, "Goodnight Edward…" Tomorrow, I will tell you…


	16. Alphonse talk some scence into Gwen!

I shift standing up from my bed and stretching getting dressed. Then I remembered the promise I told myself last night. _I can't tell Ed! I'm too scared! I just admitted I was scared? What's wrong with me! I NEVER get scared, and if I do I certainly don't stay to myself, _I think shaking my head frantically. I cant, I cant, I cant, I cant, I might be able to, and I could, IM TERRIFIED! I started pacing the floor. "JUST FACE IT GWENIVEAR! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH EDWARD ELRIC!" I shouted at myself in my mirror with my hands on either side of the counter. "You're in love with Ed? I knew it!" I spin around to face Lucy leaning on the window sill and smirking. "Yeah so what?" "Well it might help if you told someone… other than the mirror and me." She giggled and gave me a thumb up. I nod and run down to see the only person I know I could go to about this, who wasn't Ed, and could help. Alphonse.

"ALLLLL!" I said zipping to where they were training outside. Both of them stopped and looked at me. "ALIREALLYNEEDTOTALKTOYOU!" I said my words slurring together because I was going too fast. He nodded, "Uh sure Gwennie." Ed gave me a hurt look before turning around. Was he upset with me? I run over and hug him for lingering seconds before walking off with Al. We sat on a bench outside the parade grounds. "What's up Gwen?" I look up at Al, "Well I uh think IloveEd." I lowered my voice and coughed on the last part. "You what? I didn't hear you…" "I think I love Ed there I said it!" I snap too loudly for a girl trying to keep a secret. He, I'm sure, was shocked. But if he had his body back, I just knew he'd be smirking at me. "So tell him." I give a timid reply. "I'm to scared Alphonse…" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Gwen, if you don't say something how will you ever know if he feels the same way? That's right you won't so I want you to think of the best way possible you can and then came to the room later alright?" I nodded with tears. To think this was the sweet little Al that I grew up with, he acts so much older than Ed and me because of everything that's happened? He's trying his best I know that. But the again that's not fair to Ed who takes most everything he can so Al doesn't. That's why I do it for them. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Maybe that would just get in the way of everything going on right now. What if I made things worse? By now Al had walked off and I was crying because I was so conflicted.

How long had I sat there crying out of confusion and sadness? By the time I looked up it was dark and I heard metal clanking. A red fabric draped my shoulders and Ed picked me up just like he had the other night. "What are you doing out here by yourself? I've been looking for you for a while…" "Sorry-." "Don't apologize to me. Say sorry to Al when we see him he's worried sick." Ed said looking away from me. I smile a little and say, "Sorry for worrying you then." "There's something o your mind?" He asked looking down at me suspiciously. A full blown gigantic blush forms on my face. "N-nope? You?" "No," he replies setting me down. He starts to walk off then turns around and fluffs my hair. "You forgot your coat." "Keep it its supposed to get cold tonight." "Then here you take it." I say shrugging it off and trying to hand it too him. Its puts it right back on me. "No and that's final." I pout as he hugs me. I smile happily. "Hey Gwen?" "Yeah?" He puts me at arm length and gets serious. "There was something I wanted to tell YOU." "Oh, you did what was it?" "That I-." And that's when a giant explosion erupted from the courtyard.


	17. YOU DIDNT HEAR ME?

"That I-." And that's when I heard a giant explosion from the parade grounds. A sharp scream pierced the cold night, making a deadly tone hang in the air. "Eddie that was Luc! We have to go!" Ed sadly nods and runs along side me. By the time we got there, we both deadpanned and sweat dropped. Lucy was laughing and in a pile of rocks, a transmutation behind her. Alphonse was giggling like crazy and trying to tell Lucy she shouldn't alarm people like that between fits of laughter. Ed and I yell at the same time, "ALPHONSE ELRIC! LUCY ROTH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" They look at our worried, angry faces and they both start frantically waving their arms in front of them. "SORRY BROTHER/SISTER!" I laughed a little then say, "Luc, you never told us you could do Alchemy." She blushes a small amount. "Well yeah, just a little not much though. Sorry we'll clean it up," she glances at me and then Ed, "You two were talking about something important no?" They turn back to start to work on the field as Ed and I walk into town.

"First I'm Mommy and now Sister. She just can't decide," I tell Ed with chuckle wrapping his jacket around me. "I told you it would be cold." I give a tinted flush and stick my tongue out at him. "So that thing I wanted to talk to you about." He said side glancing at me. "Oh yeah Eddie what was that?" I say turning to him. "Well uh it was about…" "Fullmetal! Midnight! What are you to doing here together?"

We turn around to see Havoc, Falman, Bretta and Fury all standing there. I sigh, knowing how they'd be and are. "Ed lets go before-." Havoc runs up and throws his arm around my shoulders, using his finger to connect us by pointing to us both. "So uh are you two-." We both blush and yell, "NO ARE YOU CRAZY?" Bretta frowned, "Aw man and we have bets on it too." We anime fall. "I don't want to know who betted what. Just let me leave." I growled pushing Havoc's arm away. I stomp off a pretty good distance.

I feel something grip my arm and jerk me back. "You need to knock that off! Stop pushing people away like that!" Ed yells in my face after spinning me around. "Oh your one to talk Elric! Don't lecture me! Why did you follow me anyway?" "Because I care about you to much to see you get hurt just like you did at Lab 5. I care too much to see you take the blame!" This catches me off guard. "You care?" "YOU IDIOT! WHEN DID I EVER NOT! Your so stupid some times I… UGGHH!" He grips his bangs and calms down. When he looks back up at me he goes, "There was always something special about you. I knew because Mom liked you so well. Y-you don't have to do any of this alone you know that right?" I give a slight nod, scared by his outburst. I sit there, looking off into the dark night. "Ya know, there was always something amazing about you too. Knox liked you, he didn't really like anybody our age but he knew he could trust you, I knew you were a good guy…" This dissolves all the anger and what ever else was hanging in the air. "Can we not fight anymore? I-I miss my-y best friend and I want to stop fighting-." His hug cuts me off and he mumbles something I did here because my face was buried in his shirt. "WELL YOUR NOT GONNA SAY AYTHING!" He yells as I look but at him dazed. I completely lift my head up sleep and confuse. "Say what? I didn't hear you, I'm sorry." My eyes start to feel heavy and they slightly close. He gets really pale, then blushes and sweat drops a lot. "You didn't hear that!" I shake my head. A little ghost flies outta his mouth and he looks at me, "I said I love you." But by the time he said it I was slumped over sleeping on his shoulder so all I heard was "I said".


	18. New commands and Rush Valley

**I would like to say thank you to all of my readers for favoriting my story/me/reviewed! You guys rock! now for the new chapter (alittle long scince i was gone this weekend ;D )**

***Central Command, no ones POV* **

Gwen, Lucy, Al and Ed were walking down Central for a meeting Mustang had called them to. Gwen stretched and her back popped. "Man I slept awful last night!" Ed looked at her dumbfounded; he'd have to tell her later after his mission. They walked into Roy's office but Roy looked at them and his subordinates and said, "Anyone NOT Midnight… Get out." Everyone dispersed and Gwen looked at Roy. "Sup Bro you seem angrier than usual?" She jumped up and sat on the table staring at him. "I want you to go with Fullmetal to Rush Valley. He needs his auto mail fixed and Winery's the only one to do that got it? Try to make amends with her, say out of sight and lay low for a while… I want you to stay there until I come get you understood?" She blinked a few times, "Roy, w-what's going on?" Mustang looked up at her ad managed to keep his stoic face, "Its nothing-." "Roy we had a promise ever to lie to each other." "I know but if I told you you'd only put yourself in the direct line of danger and we can't have that again! You're hard-headed and reckless! You just need to lie low for a while; don't where you uniform or watch. Use alchemy as little as possible. THESE ARE ORDERS!" She gave a small, slightly dark chuckle, and looked at him, "Aw Roy, where do you think I get it from?" "Yeah yeah you're dismissed." Translation: "I love you." "Love you too Sis." Roy looked away, "Go pack while I talk to Fullmetal okay Midnight?" "Yes sir." She walked out as he sat down. If she found out Scar was lose, or that he was the one who killed her and Winery's parents… well its clear what she would do., Roy thought barely gazing at the door as Edward walked in.

So half an hour later, the four of them were on their way to Rush Valley via train. Gwen stood up, "Gonna go explore some. I'll be back, eh, later I suppose." Lucy laughed a little, "Ah Gwen so predictable." Ed looked at her and said, "Pff hardily." Lucy giggled a little, "Let me guess. She tried to tell you, froze up, so you told her but something happened to where she didn't hear you, right?" Ed looked at both of them, "Where you spying?" Al waved his arms in front of him, "Of course not Brother!" Lucy coughed, "Just a tiny bit…" Ed went to scold them but Gwen walked up furiously scribbling in her notebook. She reached over and grabbed Ed suitcase opened it and took out his alchemy book. She started flipping threw it; after reading for a bit she started reading and pacing, but the others knew not to bother her. She froze, dropping the book becoming lightheaded with wide eyes. Lucy got worried but sighed, "You know don't you?" Gwen fell back on the seat with her knees to her head, "Y-yes… I'm sorry I just got curious…" Lucy pushed Ed over some and rubbed Gwen's back, "I knew you would after all." Ed looked at them, "Know what? Al and I are kindda out of the loop here." Lucy looked up, "Its time you both knew where I came from."

"You see, we don't really know where Gwen's burns Transmutations come from, or CAME from. They faded went I showed up and there's a certain reason for that. The night Gwen did the Taboo, I was freed from the Gates by her, and therefore I am her result. But I am not a Hummunglius, more like an uh Gate Child. Yeah that fits! I pretty much AM a working model of the Truth. But the Hummunglius kept me for the first 15 years. Some of them tested with me to see how much I knew, since I know a lot about what will happen. But one of the head Hummunglius blocked certain parts of my memory so I can't tell you some things, like if and how to get or bodies back… or what's gonna happen Thursday specifically. This Thursday seemed important to them…" Gwen looked up at her, "Luc Thursday's-." "Oh I know what DAY it is but I don't know what will happen. BUUTTTTT! July 7th will be a big date for two people!" She said batting her eyelashes. That's three months away what happens THEN, Gwen thought looking up at them finally.

Gwen back flipped, "THAT'S how you do a correct flip Elric!" She laughed at twitching Ed and stifled laughs. She smacked the back of his head. "NOW WHAT THE HECK? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOUR AUTO MAIL!" He sighed, "Sorry Gwennie…" Her face softened, "N-no it's okay Ed…" He looked at her blushing looking down, "Just like glass." She looked up, "Hmm?" They came to Winery's shop. She walked in and the next few hours where filled with yelling, wrench throwing, auto mail fixing and introductions. Gwen stood up, "Hey Winery?" She looked up, "Yeah Gwen?" Gwen kicked the floor, "Mind taking a walk with me? I have to go somewhere kindda important and uh I have a feeling we need to talk…" Winery smiled, has she finally figured out the reason I was mad is because SHE wouldn't open up to me? "Sure! I'd love to come with you." "Give me a minute before we go?" Winery smiled even wider, "Of course." After a few minutes Gwen called from the top of the stairs, "Ugh! Uhhh Luc? I know I was ordered to NOT wear my uniform but THIS! NO FREAKING WAY!" Lucy grinned at Winery, "Opps?" She had no tone of mistake in her voice. Winery laughed at her reaction. Gwen stomped down. **(AN/: Think of Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream outfit. Go look it up if Ya haven't heard the song) **She looked over at Ed and shrugged on his blue coat, "I'm wearing this." She said snapping the front of the blue under coat Ed usually wore under his red one. He shrugged and she said as the two girls walked out, "Hey Ed, I wantta talk to you when we get home too." She shut the door before he could object.

"So why are we so far out of town?" Winery asked looking around where they were heading. "Well I went back to Resembool with my brothers but I was born and raised here. My parents are buried here and I wanted to see them. I figured this was a good way to show you we're on good terms." "Yeah it is; so tell me about yourself." "Only if you tell me about you after I'm done." She nodded. Gwen looked up at the sky, "I was five when I moved to Resembool…"

"Well Lucy, where did they go?" Al and Ed asked the little girl playing with her metal dog transmutation. "Gwen's parents graves to make nice with each other." Ed blinked, "Wow-." It was hours later and they still hadn't come back yet. Lucy sighed, "Edward please worry about her. She has an idea and if she keeps thinking about this…" Ed snapped his head up, "What idea?" Lucy stood up, "She wants to leave because she thinks her being in love with you is jeopardizing all of us."


	19. The OTHER girl on the battlefeild

***Gwen's POV* **

I stood outside on my balcony at Winery's shop in Rush Valley. So let's recap the recant events shall we? Edward and Alphonse finally came back, I got my state license, we got assigned as a team, Hughes died, we found out about the Stones, Lucy comes into the picture, I go to Lab 5 and get my butt kick by a couple of freaking super humans, I find out I'm in love with Ed and now we're in Rush Valley. I sigh; so much has happened in the past month and a half. I faintly hear boots scuff out in the hall way and I throw my note on the bed that said I'd be in town and hop off the balcony.

When I land I see a girl smirking, "Going somewhere?" I look at her closer, it looks like Lucy except 14 and short cropped hair (**AN: okay something like off that show Teen Titans, like Raven's hair. Crazy right; But imagine that but just the style not color)**. Her golden eyes shoot open and I knew it was her. "Luc? Why are you older?" I said kindda wishing she was 7 again. "Yeah, I have no idea why but I love it." I looked at the night stars. "Why's that?" She smirked even wider, "My Alchemy's way better now." I bobbed my head from side to side, "'Aight well I'm just-." "Just sneaking off which is kindda hard when I'm around. I'll go with you." I sigh, "Okay Luc lets go." We go into town, eventually getting bored and we decide to go back to Winery's only to see Ed his auto mail broken, Al, and a guy with black hair in a ponytail sitting at the table waving his hand saying something we couldn't here. Lucy just crossed her arms, "Ling Yaio of Xing how nice." I threw my hands up, "Nothing surprises you!" She gave a real smile this time, "I also know that your Birthday's in two days." My hand slaps across her mouth and I just nervously smile. "SO eh sup Ling I'm Gwenivear, call me Gwen." He smiles, "Nice to meet you. Now Edward about the Philosophers Stone." I walk over and sit beside Ed, yawning and leaning on him. "What about it? And why would someone like yourself need to know about that kindda thing?" He just looked a little to smug to openly say, "For immortality." I bust up laughing, and when I'm done I look up at him and say, "Sorry to disappoint ya, but that kindda thing aint real." "Oh really Gwen, yet you believe in God and Alchemy, please explain that to me." He said leaning his hands on the table. My hands come down hard slapping the table allowing myself to shot up. "Alchemy is a gift God gave us to help people. But the human race ended up messing that up too didn't it? We use Alchemy to create and destroy; or using his gift in war or killing that's defying His gift." He held my stare for a moment and nodded like he approved of what I had said. But his expression told me something like "Foolish girl". I grit my teeth and Ed stood up, "We're helping you with the stone." He looked at me glaring at Ling and lowered his voice, "Gwen calm down." I closed my eyes and walked back upstairs. I locked the door and lay down. Before I fell asleep, I heard Winery yelling and a wrench connect with a certain blonde's head.

How many times had I strolled this street, just to get away from the house? That's when I heard a girl scream and it sounded like she was in trouble. But when she kept shouting I figured out it was Winery. What has she gotten her self into now? I think sunning off to where I heard her. "WINERY!" "Gwen!" I got to the scene and I see her aiming a gun at a guy with blackish gray hair, a black tattoo covered one of his arms and his eyes where blood red. "Hea Ishballian. Well I guess I have my brother's (**AN: Gwen means Roy not her brothers)** ego after all. So step away from the girl." Winery screamed, while crying the gun shaking in her hand, "Gwen he's the one that killed our parents!" I fill my own eyes dilate their so wide, "Whaaa?" He finally looked at me with a scowl, "Are you Gwenivear Roth; The Midnight Alchemist?" I laugh widely, some what crazy, "So you know who I am yet you still want to challenge me?" I tug off my gloves and clap my spear coming out. At the split last second, I'm shoved out of the way. I growl looking up at Edward. I get up but 'Scar' heard the military personal coming up and ran off. I walk over to Winery whose still holding the gun. "Win, just set it down." "He killed our parents Gwen should've done something!" She dropped it and fell it her knees crying. I understand how she feels about this, but I manage not to release all my anger out. "Winery, you could not have done it anyways. You too kind, you are like Mom and Dad, yours too, you heal people not kill them." I pick the gun up and take her hand placing it in her palm. "Feels like lead right? You can't kill someone, and that's a good thing. But this," I take my spear and balance it on my finger tips, "Light as a feather." I hand it to her as well, "But as heavy as iron." An officer walks up, "Midnight, are you okay miss?" I take my jacket off and hand it to Winery, "Yes sir. Please get her to Central Command and keep her in custody until I get there. If anyone asks she's a friend of the Midnight Alchemist. Understood?" "Ma'am yes ma'am." I look at Winery taking back my spear, "I'll say a thing or two to ugly for Ya Win." She nods palely and crying still.

I get up and start to look around when I see a hand reach down from the top of the rubble, "I tried to follow him but he got off, I saw where he wet though. That was a good thing you did for her." I start climbing, "Shut up Elric." I slip and expect to fall but in one swift motion he caught me and pulled me up. I push his hand away. He takes it back looking at me, "I'll be here even when you don't want me to be." We start sliding down the rock pile created by Scar carefully. "I never said I didn't want you here I just don't need you saving me every time I get I a fight." "That's a lot of saving Gwen." Should this anger me? If it should it doesn't and I start laughing, "Blame Roy I have his ego." Ed shook his head at me, "You a lot to handle you know that?" He said once we jumped down. I smile, "But you love me anyways." He looks at me wide eyed and I huff away, "Man Ed I was just kidding." I start running off toward Scar. Ed followed up behind me, "I didn't mean it like that Gwen!" Ed somehow managed to get ahead of me and Scar used his Alchemy to bust a pipe. I start coughing as smoke fills the air then more pipes burst and it hard to see anything. I whip my head around hearing Lucy some where in the mess. "LUCY!" "Gwennie; help!" "LUCY!" I feel someone clutch my left arm right below my elbow. "You use Alchemy to destroy, MAYBE I SHOULD DESTROY THIS ARM OF YOUR AS WELL!" I turn to see the face of Scar before he clutches my arm tighter. I feel a sharp pain before I realize my forearm was gone.


	20. Gwen's choice

I screamed. This was one moment I was scared, I couldn't defend myself, and I was hidden from the others and bleeding badly. I grit my teeth and start to move back. "Hey," I heard someone, a girl's voice yell, "That's our sacrifice! Back off!" She flipped and kicked Scar in the ribs. He stumbled back disappearing in the haze. I clutched the base of my arm and looked up at the girl in the black outfit with a purple sheen. The bow that acted as a belt spun with her and she threw me over her shoulder. "Rage! Why are you helping me?" Even I heard how weak I sounded but now, and I hated it. "Shut up and be still." Ed ran up behind us but Rage heard it and started to dart off. I caught his hand and he said, "Gwen! Don't let go!" I looked at Rage and she said, "Let go and I won't hurt them." My heart hammered in my ears as I forced my hand from Ed's. "I'm sorry Ed! I-." Scar charged at him and he called to me, "I'm coming for you!" We had gone just a few paces before I whispered, "-Love you." I hung my head as we ran off.

She kicked the door in to an old warehouse where I saw Lust and Gluttony. Rage set me down and I struggled to straighten myself. "W-why did you save me? What's going on?" Rage glared at Lust as she said, "Well we couldn't let our sacrifice get killed. And I suppose we're babysitting you now." I tear off some of my pants material and hold it to the wound. "Don't bother Gwen. You'll be in the hospital when we get out of here anyways. You've already lost so much blood. But Rage watch the brat wills you?" She and Gluttony walk off. I wince as I look at the wound and Rage bends down and ties that cloth around and on it to hold/stop the bleeding. After a few minutes later I feel dizzy and I look at Rage whose still assessing the damage. "The bleeding stopped." I ask as I slump angst the wall, "Great. Why'd you help when Lust said not to?" Rage sneered, "I don't like her. And its pathetic to see you worthless humans suffer." I raise my eyebrows. "Right…" I felt weaker and start to fall forward going completely limp.

When I wake up, I see Riza and Alphonse, Al carrying me. "Al-Alphonse?" He looks down sounding relived, "Gwen!" I see Lust who said something to Riza about killing one of her subordinates. Riza gets angry tears and pulls out almost all the guns she has shooting every bullet into Lust. I start to feel dizzy again but Riza walked up, thinking Lust had gone down. "RIZA LOOK OUT!" I scream with the last of energy I have left. She turns and starts shooting at Lust again, until Roy comes in with a cut open side and he's gripping it. "He must've singed it close." I look at Al and manage a little yawn. He snapped at Lust, his open shirt flying as he did. Al handed me to Riza and put up a wall between us. I hear them frantically talking for a moment then points of light start to dance in front of my eyes, but I manage to stumble forward and as Roy stopped snapping for his own wound, Lust had one life left. I was right behind her when I snapped and she erupted in flames. "One day your eyes will be wide with agony, and I can't wait to see the day that comes." She told Roy as she disintegrated. I give a small chuckle, "I. Got. The. L-last. Shot. B-bro-other."

"Please! Can you just help her I know you've got the other patient Fullmetal brought with him but she needs your help as well!" Roy yells at someone as I come to. "Fine takes her into the back room." A gruff voice says. Roy, I guess he was carrying me now, because I feel him rush to the back room. He sets me down on a bed and notices my eyes half open, "Gwen we've got help don't worry." "Sir we have to tell Fullmetal…" Riza; she was here too. Good, that meant they were safe. I smile little and look at her, "Riza," she looks down at me, "Everyone's okay right?" She nods and I look wryly ahead. The doctor comes into the room and says, "Mustang if you want her healed, keep her awake." "What?" The doctor nodded and looked at me, "This is no hospital, but I'll do my best." I nod timidly.

***Third Person POV* **

Lucy sat at the door, Ling, Al, and Ed sat there too. No one's told him she's here yet…, Lucy thinks looking at Ed. "Bite the cloth and the needles won't hurt as bad!" They hear the doctor yell/command. They heard Mustang next, "Forget it she won't listen!" "Fine!" They heard lower talking for a moment then Gwen's scream rang out. "Ahhhhh! KNOCK IT OFF I'D RATHER LOSE MY ARM THAN THIS!" "Gwen hut up and take it!" Roy shouts at her. Ed's eyes went wide, "WHAT!" Riza shoved him out and they all barely caught view of Gwen thrashing and blood splattered. "Stay out! Edward. Get in here." Ed nodded and looked at Al before he walked off, "Call Winery and give her directions here and tell her to bring her tools with her." Alphonse nods, "Right." Ed walked in with Riza and she shut the door. She looked over at Ed, "She might listen to you."

***Gwen's POV* **

I burst out in tears when the guy finishes and walks out. "Riza do you mind if I talk to her?" Riza nodes and stands up, closing the door as she walked out. Edward looked at me, "Stay up okay?" "No I cant I have to sleep after that." He looks frustrated and concerned but says, "Winery's coming, do you want her to make you an auto mail?" "Duh I d-don't wantta be useless. I still have to help you and Alphonse the house blew off the sides across the hall and we heard Gluttony yell, "Mustang killed Lust! KILL MUSTANG!" I look at Ed and say, "Go." He starts protest but shuts up. After a spilt second he says, "Next time I see you I hope it's because you'll be so happy because I found out a way to get the three of us our bodies back!" "Don't make it that long Elric!" I call to him playfully as he walks out. I smile to myself, exhausted.

A day ad a half later Winery came and had my auto mail design laid out and started working on it. I was in rehabilitation the next week back in Rush Valley and when she deemed it useable I jumped on a train to Central, yelling thank you so many times my throat hurt. I saw a blue coat and that blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and I smiled, running over to him. "Ed!" He turns and smiles at me and when I reach him I get pulled into a tight hug. "Two things I have to tell you. I'll make them fast because no doubt we're being watched. One: We'll have to talk about everything somewhere later because we're I danger. Two: I missed you…" I nod and say, "Hughes grave, and I missed you more lets walk off in different ways, we'll meet each other there in a few minutes."


	21. A fools struggle and a hearts confession

"Now why in the world would we be in so much trouble?" I ask as Ed and I sat at the cemetery's bench. "Well it's about-." "Midnight, miss, you are wanted in Mustangs office." "I'll be there in a minute!" I snap back. I turn to Ed who catches my auto mail ad puts my bracelet on me, "You dropped this. I kept it for you." I smile, "Thanks Ed..." "Now I'll come get you after I get Alphonse okay? We'll just have to explain everything later." I sigh nodding and run back to Roy's office.

I walk in and I hear Roy say before I open the door. "They took my pawns. My rook. My knights. And even my queen…" I walk in, "Bother what's happening?" Roy gave a small smirk, "Well my pawns went south and north. My rook went east, one of my knights went west and my Queen is now the Further's assistant." He walks over and grips my shoulders, "But what will my Little Knightess do?" I gaze up at him and say, "I gonna help the person I'm in love with get his body back and help someone that's like my little brother get his back as well. I'm going to make sure the Further's discovered so my best brother can become Further. I'm going to turn in my State License and I'm going to be the fighter you want me to be." He smiled, "You already are. Come on."

We walked down the Bradley's meeting room and a General stood there that I didn't recognize and looked at Mustang, "Go on Mustang, tell all the Generals your little joke about The Further being a Homunglious." I gasped sharply. Roy's eye twitched at he looked at them, "Well he is." "So what if I am Mustang?" The General's nodded with the Further. This gets me mad, they knew yet they don't stop it. I yank off my pocket watch and open it stomping on the glass. I pick it up and throw it on the table and it skids and stops in the middle of everyone. "If something as sick and twisted as this is going on in the military, I want no part of being a State Alchemist anymore!" This settles over the room and Bradley says, "Take them both to my office. I need a word with them."

I shift in my chair. "Brother-." "I know." I look down and when the Further walks in and I start shaking because I'm worried about Edward and Alphonse. The doors open up and we here, "Wrath will take it from here." Ed looks up at "Wrath" sipping tea. "Wrath! King Bradley!" "Take a seat boy." Ed sits beside me and Al sits by him. I'm still shaking and Ed takes my hand and I glance over to him as he nods. My grip tightens and the further spots this and starts talking with them and I snap back into it and listen as well. Ed throws his pocket watch on the table and I see it's covered in blood.

"Then I quite as a State Alchemist! I'll spread the word to other alchemist and uproot your schemes and I'll make sure that all of this is discovered!" The further tapped his temple, "What about the girl you love Ed? Doesn't she have people to watch after?" Ed jumps up; his fist pounds the table, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER AND EVERYONE AROUND HER!" He looks at me, "And what about you? The one you love as well? Doesn't he have people that care about him more than you?" I nod crossing my arms giving a pained look in the corner of my eyes to Edward. "Yeah he does. A lot more than me and I'd proudly take his spot in ad death defying situation." "Would you now?" "Gladly." I spat with venom threading my voice. He pulls his sword; it's at my throat before I can even blink but I sit up right unfazed. "Like I said, and don expect me to go down without a fight." Ed jumps up, "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I blush. How did this catch me off guard but the sword didn't! I always thought he liked Winery! Clear your head of it right now Gwen.

The Further puts his sword up, "Behave and do as you're told and no harm will come to any of you until your use comes to you." I glower at him, "And if we don't behave until you want to use us for your "sacrifices"?" "Then we won't hesitate to kill you. The token you offer as your rebellions. Edward yours is covered in blood and Gwenivear yours is broken. Not to surprised. So Edward either you take the watch back or I cut her down where she sits." Ed madly took the watch back and shoved it in his pocket. "Please Further in order for cooperation let us continue our journey. Our search for our original bodies." "Doesn't matter as long as you dot do anything uncalled for. And what will you do Colonel Mustang? Your not going to tell me your going to quiet the military are you?" Roy put a hand to his chin as the four of us look at him, "Well, let's see. I may be kept a caged dog now, but I couldn't bear to become a beaten dog. But I still have my ambitions." He held up his watch, "So I'm keeping this watch and my uniform." Bradley looked over, "Very well your dismissed all of you." I stop between Roy and Ed as your walking out. The question I ask is just dripping with sarcasm, "May I ask one more question your Highness?" He sighs, "What is it Midnight?" "Are you the one that killed Colonel Hughes!" The others gasp as he smugly replies, "No, I did not."

"THEN WHO WAS IT!" I scream at him. He gets angry I can tell, "I agreed to one question Midnight." We start to walk out but he says, "One moment Alphonse." He thrusts his sword threw Al's side. When it's pulled out, it's clean of course. Well what did he expect to find that idiot! I think as we shut the door. I sighed as Roy yells, "The lieutenant!" And he runs off. Ed has his head down looking at the floor, "Al may I-." "Uh oh of course. I have to go take her to the doctor that took care of Lan Fan and Gwen." He walks off. I shift looking over at Ed, "What cha wanted to talk about?" He takes my hand and led's me to right outside of Central. We don't talk for a bit but then he says, "So, what you said to the Further, I'm sure you were bluffing right?" "Did you not see the sword at my throat of course I was not bluffing!" His eyes lock mine and he said, "Well neither was I. Gwenivear Roth, if we're ever to get threw all of this and get our bodies back I have to tell you this before we go on." I freeze as he says, "I love you."

Seconds, minutes, but not hours past by before I respond by hugging him and saying, "I love you as well." He waits a moment before looking at me and saying, "And I know how we can get our bodies back."


	22. Alcestry and the Further's Kid

I hadn't left Ed's side. We both walk to find Roy but neither of us had said anything to each other. I halt suddenly dread spreads over me. I can't move and my heads spinning. Ed looks at me. "Hey Gwen, you okay?" I shake my head in a weak attempt to say no. My head and my breathing won't go back to normal. He lifts my chin up and places his hands on my shoulders. "What is it?" "Lucy…" "Well what about her?" I lock his eyes, "She could've been giving the Homunglious information on us. When we met her didn't she keep saying "They sent me" or "Their watching" she even said they'd hurt her if we said anything." His lips form a tight line and I wait for him to say something. "We won't know, she left."

Tears brim my eyes as I look up at him, "S-she what; she couldn't have Edward!" "That night you got your auto mail, Alphonse asked Winery bout her and she said she left." I yank away from him and kick someone's car door, hurting my foot in the process. "THAT LITTLE TRATIOR! TO THINK I TURSTED HER!" He picks me up and walks to the library. "Gwen you attracting attention." "And you carrying me aren't?" He just chuckles. As we walk he sets me down and we see Alphonse there already. "Hey Brother, hi Gwen." "Hey Al," we both reply. "So this think called Alcsetry? We could use this ad not need a Philosophers Stone?" I ask sitting down. Al looks at me, "To what we know so far. Ad then we can have our bodies back." I stretch out on the carpet. My flex my auto mail hand and look at them. "YOUR bodies not mine." "What!" I sigh at my best friends, "Look I just think you two deserve your original bodies back more than I do and you two have been stuck like that for a while. Whilst I just got my auto mail, so when the time comes that we do get your bodies back, the first ones to have them will be you."

We read up on this stuff pretty much all afternoon. They caught me up on what had happened. Ed seeing Al at The Gates, Ling turning into Greed the whole Alcsetry thing. I just nodded and sat quietly, by the time we were ready to go home I was tired and already falling asleep when I hear, "Hey! Arnt you the Midnight Alchemist!" I turn around to see an adorable little boy in a formal suit and dark hair with big shinning eyes. "Why yes I am, who are you?" He smiled really big. "Wow it's an honor to met one of the only female Alchemists that work for the state! I'm Selene by the way!" "Aw~! Arnt you just the cutest!" "Why thank you Miss!" "AWWW~!" Alphonse rounded the corner and said, "Gwen! We found another lead on the… Oh hi." He said looking down at Selene. Selene's eyes went completely wide, "Wow! A full suit of walking armor you must be Alphonse Elric!" "I am, who are you?" "I'm Selene! Whoa, that means your brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist!" They talked for a moment before I was Ed walk around to another bookshelf. I walk over ad hug him from behind. "Boo! I found you Eddie-kun!"

He whipped his head around and his braid caught my face. "Hey Gwennie, ready to go?" I smile and nod. I yawn and Selene and Al round the corner. Selene's mouth makes the perfect O and he starts sputtering how cool Ed is ad everything, I think Ed loved all the attention. I was now limply hanging on until Selene goes, "Hey are you two dating? Wow Fullmetal and midnight that's catchy! Or Edivear!" I literally fell to the floor this shocked me as bad. I face planted ad Ed went to say something until Selene goes, "Why are you so short? I always thought you were taller!"

Edward put a hand on Selene's head, "Call me that one more time I dare ya." Then we hear gunshots and, "Step away from Master Selene!" Ed fell back and squished me in the process. "Ed…can't…breathe…" He jumps up and holds his hand out, "Sorry Gwen." I take it and get up as well. "Master Selene?" Al asks looking at the kid. Selene smiles, "Yeah! I am Selene Bradley my dad's the Further!"


	23. Pride, the original sin

Selene smiled at us and we just stared at him. "Well Selene, your father must've not told you I had my license revoked." I say in a desperate attempt to change the subject. He looked over to me and nodded, "Yeah he told me, but I still think its cool that you are like one of the only female alchemists to make state! And now your rebel! And you're dating Edward; the State just can't get enough of you!" "He he, I cause as much trouble as possible." Selene looked at us, "Yeah well my dad does talk about you a lot! Hey you all have to come back to my house!"

So we sat at the Further's house with his wife and Selene. I shifted and looked at them smiling. "Gwen I'm sure you must feel uneasy here but trust me, my husband holds nothing against you; I would ask for a short leave too if Selene was hurt. How is she by the way, Lucy?" Angry bubbled inside me. So this is what the Further's selling to everyone about how I quite… I think as I say, "Well she's feeling much better than she was." Safest answer. "That's wonderful Gwen! Oh I'll go get the tea!" "Mrs. Bradley! I came by to drop off these files- Gwen, Edward, Alphonse, what are you three doing here?" I jet up and hug her, "RIZA!" She pats my head. I let go and take the pen she has on her file and write down on my hand 'WE'RE IN TROUBLE. DON'T SAY ANYTHING INMPORTANT HERE.' I hold my hand out, "It's good to see you again Riza." She goes to shake my hand and sees what it says. Her eyes widen just a little and she shakes my hand locking my eyes. "You too Gwen; here are those files Mrs. Bradley." I look over at Ed, "Mrs. Bradley, Selene, Riza, Alphonse if you'll excuse me." Ed keeps staring at me before something must click and he nods. "Be safe okay?" I give him a small smile, "See you back at Brother's?" His head bobs a little yes and I walk out.

I'm half way down the hall outside the courtyard when I hear, "Stupid girl. You really should be alone in the dark." I whip around ready to clap but I don't see anyone. "Ha gezz Gwen your hearing thinks know," I tell myself as I keep walking. "Your not hearing things." I barley glance over my shoulder before I see tiny hands shoot out and wrap around me. "Whaaa? What is this who are you!" "I am the first Homunglious, Pride. Know I think you've figured out some information that isn't yours am I correct?" "No your dead wrong." I feel beads of sweat break out all over my face. One of the hand scratches me, leaving a good size cut on my cheek. I wince and struggle to pull away. "How stupid of you would it be to kill your hostage?" I ask still struggling. It lifts me about 4 feet off the ground, "Just be carful Miss State Alchemist. There are worse things than me out there. And I suggest next time you stay away from the shadows." It drops me and when I fall I turn to see just a whip of dark hair and a formal looking suit. "Selene," I growl.


	24. My birthday and a Transmutation anivesry

My birthday. The day I did the Transmutation and it make it worse the Further sent me a card to rub it in. I paced Roy's floor. Ripping up the card I tossed it into the fire, watching the flames engulf it. There was a knock at the door and I hesitated to open it. "Gwen opens up!" Edward. I ran over to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open. I jolt forward hugging him. He shuts the door leaning me back into the house. "Go to sleep again okay? I'll be right here when you wake up." I nod, not wanting to arguer with him and drift off into sleep.

"Gwen! What's going on? This isn't right!" I look over to him, "KNOX!" The hands scratch him and drag him back into the Gate. I'm at the very edge in between the Gates inside and my home. It flips upside down. I see Al and Knox both standing there, but in their original forms instead of armor and being inside a Gate. "KNOX! ALPHONSE!" I ran over and try to jump in but the Truth's hands catch me in mid air and start to pull me back. "I'm sorry Gwen, but until you obtain a Philosopher Stone I may not go with you." "LET GO OF ME! KNOX!" I'm literally being dragged back by my wrists ankles and stomach now. I kick and thrash but nothings working to shake them lose. Knox has his hands in his head, his raven hair shaggy and sweeping over his shoulders, "I'm sorry." "KNNOOOOOOXX!" The Gates close and I catch the bottom of the platform. This might be a dream, it might not but something I've had to get off my chest for seven years now. I pull up the hands trying their best but I get control for just a bit. I grip the handles and force open the doors. Both of their heads snap up as Alphonse says, "Gwenivear!" "Ugh I'm coming for both of you you'll get your bodies back even if I have to DIE for it! I'm sorry THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME I'M SORRY! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" The hands start to pull me back and I catch either side of the door and stick my head threw, "Just you wait for us! WAIT FOR ME!" I let go of the doors and they span shut like a rubber band.

I jerk up shaking, crying and in a cold sweat. I start sobbing with my knees tucked to my chest and my arms crossed with my head buried in them. I hear uneven steps and they pick up and run over and embrace me. "It's okay Gwennie I'm here. More nightmares," Ed asks as I hug his stomach. I nod; could I bring myself to tell him? Did he know what was in there? How their stuck there? How do we get them out; a Philosopher Stone? Ed brushes my hair back, "Are you okay? What was it?" I try to bring my self to say something but I can't. He just holds me as I calm down.

After about an hour or so he says, "Hey Gwennie?" I look up at him as he fastens a necklace around my neck and lightly pecks my forehead. "Happy birthday." "W-what?" He slowly smiles down at me, "It is your birthday. Alphonse and I got it for you, or made, we thought you would like it." I look down at it. It's a blood red X with a simple gray strap. I smile and nod, "I do." "Well let's go pack." He says standing up. "Pack, why yare we packing." He turns to look at me over his shoulder in the doorway, "Because, we're going to Briggs."


	25. Height and instructions

***Ed's POV* **

I went to walk into Mustang office when I heard him and Gwen talking. I pause, hey eavesdropping might be bad but… eh who cares its Gwen she won't mind. "…Want you to find him while he's in Briggs okay," Roy asks as there's quiet from Gwen. She finally says, "Yes sir I'll promise to find Falman while I'm there. I… I'll do my best." There's definitely a smirk in his voice, "Don't give Armstrong such a hard time alright. She still dogs me abut the last time I send you to Briggs for discipline training." His joking tone slacks off. "Be careful alright? The Further's threat still hangs on your head more than mine. You did a pretty risky thing tossing in your licenses so Fullmetal and I wouldn't have too…" I hear boots scuff to the edge of the door and the handle start to move before Gwen asks, "Anymore advice from the famous Flame Alchemist?" Mustangs chair scraps on the floor and he sits down, "Be safe and keep yourself alive while in Briggs… and uh you're dismissed." She laughs lightly, "Ya love you too Brother."

I blink; Mustang having feelings? What's next? I shake the feeling and see Gwen step out. Her electric blue eyes scan over to me and she jumps a little. "Eddie-kun! I didn't see you there, are you ready?" I nod. If I open my mouth I might blow up about her taking all the blame, _again_. But I couldn't do that I know… not after the dreams she's been having. It wasn't just a "thing that happens only once" as she tried to convince me it was. Her most recent one was about losing Al and I again. I couldn't help but wonder if that had happened the first time we left. Looking over at her, she looks up at me and smiles. I get an amazed look. She slowly blinks, "Something wrong Eddie-kun?" I laugh and pat her head, "No, just that I'm taller than you." She gets a vein, "But I'm a girlllyyyy~ so I'm gonna grow but your done." I grit my teeth, "Not true! Don't call me a tiny little pipsqueak!" She laughs, "Is that what we sound like… and I didn't." I smile as she looks ahead. "Plus it's the auto mail…" She beams. "Sure it is Ed."


	26. My uncle is  guess who?

***Ed's POV* **

"I'm telln' Ya Elric! The next train station is EAST!" I roll my eyes, "And I'm telling you ROTH the next station is WEST!" Al sighed, "If you two would stop arguing and look at the map, you'd both se that the next station is SOUTH…" "Super Al to the rescue!" Gwen shouts throwing her hands up in the air. I shake my head. For a 16 year old, she was kid sometimes. Then again so was I… not always! So we started walking to the next station. Gwen's mouth drops open and she starts tugging on my coat sleeve, "ED ED ED ED ED ED! LOOK LOOK LOOK!" I look over at her, "What?" She's smiling big and I stair for a few moments. She happily rolls her eyes and holds her hand out. "Look. It's snowing!" We see more ahead and she squeals, "SNOW! THIS MEANS WE'RE CLOSE TO BRIGGS! AH IT HECK WITH BRIGGS IT SN-OW-ING!" She starts running around ad laughing. I shake my head, "We're gonna have to get her arnt we," Al says with a tint of a laugh. I smile, "Yeah I guess so." "So what Selene said," he starts and I sweat drop, "N-no Al we're not dating!" Al nods but I knew he'd be giving me a puzzled look if he could.

We weren't, even though that's what the Further was selling. Ever time one of us brought it up we'd just turn away. I wish she'd just listen to me about that! I look up at her, "Yo Gwennie!" She stops and looks up. "Did you sleep last night?" I ask as she walks up. "No why?" "What did you drink this morning?" She sells me an innocent smile that I know is fake, "Coffee~" She keeps smiling and I slightly blush but turn away. Her face was beat red, from the cold or running around I couldn't tell but she was wired. Al's looking back and forth between the both of us. I sigh as we jump on the train, "Your gonna crash Gwennie…" "I WILL NOT!"

Al was laughing but poorly hiding it. Gwen had finally crashed but not before stealing my coat and I was shaking because of all the cold here. "S-hh-hut it All-l." The breaks hit and Gwen falls off her seat. "Ow Ow! I'm up I'm up I promise I didn't mean to drink the coffee!" Man she's still wired… I haul her up and she tilts before standing up straight. "My head, anyway I guess we're here?" I nod as she shifts from side to side. Or maybe she's not wired anymore because she looks awful. "Gwen you look awful are you okay?" She glares at me, "Thanks Ed." I wave my arms around, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" She sighs, "I know I just." She yawns and misses the step to get off the train. I catch her and look down to see she's sleeping again. I deadpan then laugh a bit. "So I guess I'm carrying you to Briggs."

***Gwen's POV* **

When I wake up I see the least likely thing I could have expected. Winery is here along with a guy in a bleached white tux. His hair is in a long pigtail and his dark eyes narrow when they spot me and he takes his hat off. "Gwenivear look how tall you got." "Nice try, so the state finally let you outta the loony bin huh?" "Ha, always trying to lighten the mood arnt we?" I tilt my head, "Well more or less…" He smiles, somewhat evilly, "Well you always were my favorite niece." My smile mimics his, "I'm your only niece Uncle Kimbely."


	27. Shocking news from Central

"And I even hear you have a pretty little dog tag state name huh?" I smile, "Nope, well I used too. I've gone rouge. The only reason I'm hear is for Ed and Al." I bob my head back and fourth like 'I don't need your approval trust me'. "And I hear you have a brother now too." I freeze as he even goes on to say, "And a boyfriend. You seem to cut it off easy Gwen." I grit my teeth, "Yeah and you got realized from a life sentence, by who I might ask." "Higher up's…" "Bradley." I say even more ticked. What next will this maniac do just to keep me on a leash? I sigh pushing the thought away. "Tch well Win I guess you're here to fix my auto mail huh? I spent a couple of months here once I know about the whole "metal will rust" thing." She nods and goes to work and Ed and I.

When she had finished a few hours later I stand up and start to walk off. Kimblee puts a hand on my shoulder. "And where are you going Gwenivear?" I manage the best fake smile I can, "To walk around find a couple of people that's all heehee." His eyes narrow, "Mind if I come?" I wave my arms, "No sir I must go alone." He nods, "I see…" I blot out of there and down a few hallways. I find the familiar brass door and nock. "Come in! And hurry I don't have much time!" I walk in and find a sword to my face.

"Hi Armstrong! What's up?" She stealth's her sword, "Oh look my walking death sentence…" I laugh, "Come on you don't hate me THAT much." She shrugs then I ask, "Where is Warrant officer Vato Falman?" She points back outside and I salute and walk off. "FALLMANNN~~~!" I scream walking out. I find him at the end of the railing scraping ice. Unfortunately I also see Ed and Al. "Come on cant I do one good thing by myself for once?" I scold and turn away but Falman catches me. "Gwen! Roy needs you back in Central! He sounded pretty worried…" I gasp a little, "Oh okay Falman thank you."

Ed and I stand in the Train station and I jump around to keep from freezing. I jump up threw the window and he gazes at me and takes my hand that's hanging out of the window, "So? This is goodbye?" I rub his head, "Naw just… see you later…" He looks sad and I know I do too. The train starts moving and he throws his coat at me. "It's cold from here to Central! Take it!" "It's yours!" He waves, "I said to keep it Gwennie!" I stick my head out and call back, "You won't get rid of me this easy Fullmetal!" He cups his hands around his mouth, "I LOVE YOU! I'LL COME FOR YOU AFTER I GET DONE HERE! WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU AGAIN!" "I LOVE YOU TOO! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU TO CENTRAL!" I scream back with giant butterflies in my stomach. Ad I wave until I can't see him anymore. I slip on his coat in the seat and it's not until what we said hits me like a cheap shot, and I cry the entire way back to Central.

(**An: / DON'T WORRY! DON'T WORRY! They won't be apart for long! XD)**


	28. I met Father and Greed

The Further called me into his office as soon as I stepped into Central. "Figures, he probably wants to threaten me some more…" I grumble and open his office door. "Sit Gwenivear, now I trust you've kept in line. Speaking of lines, I need you on the front one." I laugh bitterly; to think a month ago I would've jumped at those orders. "No can do sir. I turned in my license so technically that's equal to resigning and I'm not in the military anymore." "Not THAT front line Gwenivear. OUR front line; we have been ordered to let you meet Father. One misstep and I will kill you on the spot." I blink widely. These things have a "Father"? Well duh Gwen where else would they've come from! I shake my head, "Well doesn't that just spell out T-R-A-P, don't it Bradley?" He shrugs, "Maybe to you, but we have kin in Briggs now that could crush your friends. And I'm watching Mustang. There's always little Lucy to think about." I jump up, "You stay away from her!"

Why was I defending someone who abandoned me? I do still care about her but its hard to think she would just up and leave without a good, solid reason. I have a feeling this "Father" of theirs was that reason. "Yes well we'll take you to Underground Central and you can meet Father and talk to him yourself?" He starts to walk out but I stop him, "Why are you giving me all this information you know I could use against you by telling the public?" He smirks back at me, "We both know you wouldn't. Too much is on the line for you to try anything foolish."

So there I was, standing with the Further taking me deep into Central. Unarmed the only thing with me is my rage, bracket, my necklace, and my alchemy. The doors weakly slid open and I grit my teeth and prepare for the worst. I see Rage first who gives we a wary look and turns away. Envy sneers at me while Lust and Gluttony look uneasy. Someone sitting in the corner catches my eye. I fill anger build up and I spat out in a haze, "Ling you dirty double crosser! You were working with these filthy creatures?" I ran over and manage to tackle him. Then I catch sight of the Orboris on his hand. I sharply gasp, "L-ling!" "You mean the loser that used to have this body? No, I'm Greed. The NEW Greed anyway." I gasp; sure Ling and I became good friends that night I came back to Winery's and cooled off. Winery… auto mail. Oh crap! My auto mail! It's weaker and lighter than before, meaning I better not take a beating down here or I'm dead meat.

Greed's eyes flicker back to Ling's and he struggles, "Gwen, get out of here they baited you. Lucy's not even down here and I heard them say that Sloth is dead. Meaning everyone's free just get out now! Greed you have to help her!" Greed's voice kicks in with Ling's eyes, "Why should I? Little brat tackled me." "Because she's innocent! Because we were going to leave anyway and she can use Alchemy to get us out!" I nod in confirmation, stating up and holding my hand out. "No tricks, no bailing out no nothing. If we get out alive then so be it." I say. He takes my hand and pulls himself up. Greed's eyes kick back in, "Fine the first time you try something I'm dumping your butt here and letting them deal with you."

We stand up and I see a shadow shimmer. The guy that steps out has long blond hair and eyes that seem like their radiating evil. He's dressed in a white robe and doesn't seem to notice us. But his eyes flicker to me and say, "Ah Gwen no surprise what do you think of our little family?" "Freaking disgusting." "If you going to have an attitude, I could beat the life out of you slowly right here," Envy says coldly. "Shut it you stupid cross dressing palm tree I've had enough from you!" I spat. I lean over to Greed or Ling. "Hey how good are you guys at improving? I have an idea!" They nod and I say, "Then punch me and make it look real." Greed flicks his hand and a black coating goes over it and he punches my jaw. "Shut it! I'VE had enough of YOU!" I jump up and start yelling until he grabs a nearby sword and spins me around. One arm is across my shoulders and one has the sword at my throat, "Now none of you want your little sacrifice damaged do you?"


	29. Greedling has a plan, and it works

He sneers and backs over to the elevator and closes it. He tosses the sword to the side and we hear Envy loudly swear then follow it up with a, "I WANTED TO SLIT THE BRATS THROAT!" I can't contain my laughter as we jump off and run out of Central. "Where to Greed-chan?" "Well I was running away from the Homunglious, long story short I don't want to be apart of them anymore." I look off and hold back tears, "I promised someone I'd wait here for them. B-but… lets go." "W-…what?" "You heard me. Let's go." "Look I don't travel with anyone. You could work for m though." I shrug, "Fine with me better than my last job. Can we go see someone first?" He nods but says, "Crazy human girl with stupid emotions." I smile as we run up to the hospital.

"UNCLE HAVOC!" I burst into his room with Greed trailing me. "Hey kiddo I hear you went rouge sweetheart. Good job," he says giving me a thumb up. No, unlike Kimblee, Havoc isn't my uncle just a really good friend. "Listen, I have to go its really complicated why , say hi to Greed behind me, and I need you to give this," I pull a folded sheet of paper, "To Roy-onii please?" He nods and holds out a pack of cigarettes. "Havoc I told you to stop smoking!" He smirks up at me, "Take one Gwen." "You know I'm allergic to that stuff." "Come on just one," he shakes the pack a little and I see three rolled sheets of paper tied tighter to make a part of the roll. He winks when he notices I saw it. "You know what, I'll take three." I say grabbing them and giving him a hug. "Hey Gwen," I turn back as he tosses me something, "For protection!" I catch it and look down. It's a circle pendent the size of a quarter with a cross indented on it. I smile widely and nod, "Thanks Jean." And I shut the door and run off with Greed.

I made sure we were at least a few day journeys away from Central before reading the notes. The first one was a warrant for my arrest. Long, straight black hair and a red coat or military uniform… I better change how I look then. "Yo Ling," this was one of the few moments he could take control, "Got a blade?" He tosses me a knife and I walk over to the mirror of the abandoned house we were staying at for tonight. I gather my hair behind my head, "Here goes nothing," I say holding the blade under it. In one big tug, I slice my hair off. Falling in uneven, choppy spikes around my head, I look at it and smile. I take Ed's coat and carefully put it beside me on the counter. I then fill the sink with water then clap. It turns a dark blue and I put another shirt from my bag in it and rip the top piece and hem of the bottom along with the sleeves off. I clap and press my hand to the water again. I grab my black military cargo pants that stop at my above knees and set it in there and wait. Then I change, and I really do look different. I clap into the water one last time, turning it into a dark black, about 4 tones darker then my hair. I dip my hair into it and shake my head. I sigh; THIS is what the Homunglious brought me to? Changing my appearance? I shake my head. But then again, Greed has changed my options about them. Maybe, just maybe, not all of them are evil.

I walk back out, "Yo boss man! I'm ready to go are you-." I see long blonde hair out of its usual braid, those honey-golden eyes that light up a room and that bright smile. He looks different too, in black pants and a dark blue jacket. I blink, was he really here? I look at the other not and it says, _'We're tracking you. I WILL find you. E.E.' _I shake my head and smile. He catches my eyes and I wave, "Hey star anger? Been a few weeks huh?" There two guys behind them but I can tell their on our side and one asks, "Is this the girl you wont shut up about? Gwen right? Good to met ya miss." "Likewise. Wont shut up about me huh?" I ask looking at Ed and smiling brightly. He rolls his eyes and flushes a bright red, just like the color of his coat I have folded in my arms. He sounds a littlie different, "Maybe…" I stare at him warily and smile dryly, "You got taller."

And then it hits me how much we've grown up burning all this. Were not that little girl and boy who met by chance by a freak storm. We're not two kids holding on to the dream of a legion that could erase our mistakes. We're two adults, who have had hardships and hard times. We're two adults running from vile monsters and holding to the hopes of getting our brothers back. We've not kids, no matter how much we wish we were. We went threw to much and lost that right the day we got our licenses. I start crying before I realize it ad Greed looks up. "Gwen?" My bad, Ling looks up because he's concerned. I look away, "I'm fine-." Ed's hug cut me off as he tugs at my hair, "Did I ever tell you what a horrible liar you are?"


	30. A look into everyones thoughts

***Underground Central. Rage's POV* **

I look over to "Lust". "Good job you little brat, you didn't squeal." A flash comes up and Lucy is in her place. Or, should I say Misery. She sighs, glancing at the elevator. I sneer and kick back against the wall, "I mean really you'd think she'd be smart enough to figure out it was you. She saw Lust die right in front of her!" I wickedly laugh and look over at the sulking Envy. Man he really hates her; I'll have to kill her when the time comes but… I can't help but think, if I was still human we would have been friends… IF I was still human! I'm not! I have a wonderful boyfriend and a decent life here… still … 

***Central Command Mustangs POV* **

I glance over from the paperwork I was pretending to do. The pictures on my desk somewhat sadden me. Hughes and I, the team, me and Little Gwen and her most recent one she took of the both of us. If only I had know, what I was getting myself into when I volunteered to take her in. Sure the first couple years were rough but we adjusted to each other. She eventually called me brother. I wonder… I feel like for her, I stepped up because I cared. But really I was ordered to; still I'm (other than Hawkeye) the closest thing she has to family. Then theirs Fullmetal to consider… As much as I don't like it she likes him I know. Gwen's just too dense to notice what's in front of her sometimes. But I guess that's how we're alike because she said the same thing to me about Hawkeye. I smile at the thought. Little Gwen, what a handful, but she was forced to see reality I know. She finally has come to except what she's going to have to do in the end. Do I like it? Do I approve of her plan? No, not at all… I'll try to stop it as much as I can but if she really is THIS serious… What more could a big brother do?

***Safe house. Ed's POV* **

"Did I ever tell you what a bad liar you are?" I ask holding on tighter. She shakes her head in my shirt. "I wasn't lying you did get taller…" Comes her muffled reply. I smile, "Not that." "Oh, no I'm fine. I just missed you is all." Missed me? Why on earth…? Two and a half weeks was a while but I guess it's because of my promise…, right? "I told you I won't leave." I say calmly. She nods. Greed ad or Ling pops up. "Well isn't this a beautiful moment. Now would you listen to the plan?" I look up not letting go, "So are your Greed or Ling right now?" They shrug. "GreedLing then." They look at me, "What!" "You can be GreedLing since we can't tell." I look down at Gwen. "Gwennie, you cut your hair…" She nods. "Yeah, the states hunting us down apparentally." I nod, "Fair enough I suppose well are we ready to go?" "Hang on! I travel with no one! Come on apprentice lets go," GreedLing growls. Gwen sighs, "GreedLing, this is who I was waiting for-." GreedLing sweat drops, "Yeah well uhm like I said lets go!" he barks. She flinches and I get a vein. I look at the Crocodile guy, "Mind helping me out here?" "If it gets you to shut up about her." I get an irritated look, "She wasn't the only thing I talked about!" He shrugs, "Sure she wasn't Elric. Let's go." GreedLing and Gwen were yelling at each other like a married couple. Married? She wouldn't marry him! Would she? Elric get it together! My inner voice screams at me. I shake my head, "Just do what I tell you too." He nods and I pick Gwen up and throw her over my shoulder. "We'll be going." And we ran back to the car with Crock saying something to GreedLing and running with us. I throw her in the backseat with me and yell, "Step on it!" And we ride off. Gwen looks at me, "I could've done all that myself!" I smile, "Well you didn't now did you?" She sweats drops, "I WAS working for him. He switched side ya know, he's good now. GreedLing would be a good ally…" "TURN THE CAR AROUND!" I scream. She laughs and kicks back. I put on a grumpy face but end up smiling at her. She catches me staring and looks to me but I jerk away. Both our faces get red and Crock says, "Tch, foolish kids."


	31. Brother and Ed just cant get along

**(AN: Thanks to **DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians for helping me with the plot and reviewing and spelling especially :D ;D XD! You rock my friend! XD)

****Gwen's POV****

"So sorry for the mishap Boss Man. It won't happen again I promise, right Ed?" I say after we explained the little misunderstanding. GreedLing nods, "Fine just keep that promise. We'll leave in a few hours." I get sparkly eyes, "Really?" He smiles back at me, but it has a menacing edge to it, "Dear Gwenivear, we promised not to lie to each other, did we not?" I nod, "Yes sir."

I walked out to a phone booth a little ways away from the shack. I pick up and dial Roy's phone number. "_Who's calling me from an outside number? Answer or I will incarnate your flesh over the phone" _B-brother, it's just me." His tone slacks taking a shocked one, "_Gwen! Thank goodness… WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS NOW!"_ "We're fine I can't say because the phone line could be bugged. But I'm okay, even with Eddie-kun- err I mean Fullmetal right now." I blushed and sweat drop waiting for Brothers reply. "Let me talk to him." "Oh well actually he's not WITH me with me but I uh-."

A hand slams on the wall next to my face and Ed takes the phone from me. "You wanted to speak with me you," I slap my hand over his mouth before he could use his list of signature nicknames for Roy. _"When did you meet up with her? You were supposed to report that to me!" _ "Calm down Mustang, I was going to!" He smirks at me and I giggle, knowing he wasn't. "_Listen to me and you listen good Fullmetal. If you let anything, and I mean anything happen to her I will personally hold you accountable and take you out myself! Do you understand!" _ Ed's smug look slacks off and he looks serious. "Yes sir I understand, but I didn't need you to order me to do that. I do it on my own." Roy must have not expected that because he says, _"AND- Oh, very good Fullmetal… Put Gwen back on." _ Ed makes gagging noises as he hands me the phone and I hit his shoulder and roll my eyes.

I hang the phone back up said, "Play nice Eddie-kun he is my Brother!" I stick my tongue out and he just laughs. I sigh and lean back on the door to the booth, pushing it open. "So Gwennie, about what Selene said. Ya know what that idiot further is selling everyone?" I look away and get beat red. "Hey guys lets go!" GreedLing calls and I run over. "Okay Boss Man!" I say trying to get my face back to its normal paper white. "Ya know when you blush it makes your freckles stand out." GreedLing said poking my face. I swat his hand away and cross my arms. "Tch, whatever." I say getting even redder. Ed looks back and forth between us and sighs. "GreedLing could ya give us a moment before we go?" He snaps curtly. He shrugs, "Fine fine have it your way."


	32. Breaking and running away

"Well let's go," Ed says yanking my arm. "What? Where are we going?" "To ditch them and find Alphonse and Winery. There was something about Scar and Envy too… Just let's go." I nod listening to orders. He sighs, "I suppose we're walking." I smile, "Its okay. We can make it if we hurry." He nods back to me, "Right we better leave before them notice."

We ran a good way ad then started walking. I smile at an old memory, "Hey Eddie-kun? Remember when we were little and we all placed bets on who would get married to whom?" Ed thinks for a moment then laughs, "Yeah! And Al ad Winery bet on us and what did we say?" He asks cueing me. "And I quote: "That would never work out! We'd get mad at each other in a week!"" We both laugh. He holds a hand up, "Or, or when Al fell into the river and you tried to make a bridge with Alchemy?" I lightly hit his arm, "Hey I was new at it!" He keeps laughing, "Yeah it seemed like you couldn't do it without Knox-…" I turn my head away. "Well I can now," I spat bitterly. He places a hand on my shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that." I sigh, "You seem to say that to me a lot." He cracks a smile, "Just a little, and not much." "Do you think they miss me?" He looks over at me, "Well of course. Knox is probably counting down the days until we find him and Al and get them out of there." "Do you think it's possible for someone to trade spots with someone in the Truth?" I ask quietly. He tugs at his ponytail, "Well I guess you could with a Philosophers Stone. But we don't need that now do we?" I give a false smile and shake my head, "Nope~!"

We arrived to the town he was leaning us to. I catch his arm, "I'll wait here okay?" Ed's eyebrows knit together, "You sure?" I smile and he beams back, "Yeah your sure." He walks into the town that's covered in snow. I sit down and close my eyes for awhile until I feel someone yank me up by my arm, "Well, well hey Gluttony look what the cat dragged in." I open my eyes to see Rage, Envy, Gluttony and Lucy. It seems only Lucy has a hint of regret on her face. She looks up to me and mouths 'I'm sorry but I couldn't stop this.' And I feel the cold metal pierce my stomach.


	33. Stuck in the Blood heap

***Rage's POV* **

I slowly pull the blade out of Gwen stomach and toss her aside. "Ya know, we could beat you all we'd want and you'd take it. But one person couldn't." Envy slams down on her left ankle and I hear a sharp snapping sound and she grits her teeth. Misery looks up with tears and I slap her, "Get over it." Gwen props herself up with her elbows. "Don't… hurt her…" I smile wryly, "How cute, you protect her even though she betrayed you? No limits for the heroine act huh Gwen?" She manages to stand up, "No act, I care after all unlike you vile monsters. Now if you want to hurt someone, beat me and not her." Gluttony sniffs the air, "Can I eat her?" Envy sneers, "Go on Gluttony. We have o use for her anymore." Gluttony's mouth expands wide and Lucy screams. Envy shrugs, "Heck eats the kid too." Lucy has fear bulging in her eyes as she looks at Gwen.

He starts to swallow her until Gwen rams her aside and he catches both of them. Lucy catches my ankles and drags me down with them. Falling and darkness in all I can sense for awhile until I land in a pile of blood. Okay so not a pile, more like a sea of it. I faintly hear Roth scream out, "LUCY!" It's a bit before I hear, "Gwennie! I'm over here!" And then I hear hurried splashes. Then one thing becomes clear to me. We're not going any where anytime soon.

***Gwen's POV* **

Ignoring my pains, I get up and run over to Lucy. Sure she might have left, but she was forced to. I find her on top of a rock huddled together. I smile softly and clutch my stomach falling down. Lucy spots me and jumps down running over. She claps and hugs me and I slowly feel the wound close like a zipper. She leans back dragging me to a rock, "I can't really do anything about the leg there." I nod and say, "But I can. Blood has iron I bet I could make a metal splint out of all of this."

She sits back and watches me work on the first few scrap pieces. I tear the sleeves off my coat and drape the rest of it over her. I rip up the material and start tying it around the metal to hold it together. She stays silent while I work but when I finally finish she says, "I'm sorry, about leaving like that. I didn't mean to its just they threatened to hurt you and I. I couldn't let that happen." I shake my head to her, "Alls forgiven don't worry I would have done the same." She snuggles down in my coat. I frown, remembering that she was fourteen now instead of a little girl. Then I blink and think of something else. "Hey Luc, what's today?" She thinks and replies, "The 4th of June." I look at her, "Didn't you say something about the 7th being really important?" She goes into a giggle fit, "Not of this year silly! Of _NEXT _year!" I move my head back, "Why? What is it?" She keeps laughing then calms down, "I c-can't tell you Gwennie!" I shrug, "Alright I suppose."

I hear angry splashing and Rage storms out from the corner of a stoned wall. She points at Lucy, "YOU! LUCY YOU LITTLE BRAT THIS IS YOUR FAULT! HAD YOU NOT PANKIED I'D BE UP THERE WITH ENVY AND NOT STUCK IN HERE WITH YOU TWO!" I hop up, "Rage! Calm down (ironic…) you need to calm down if you ever want to get out of here!" She shaking madly, "There's no way out you stupid girl! Don't you get that we're stuck here forever!"


	34. Then and Now

I blink. "No! No! no! If Ed ad Envy got out of this then so can we!" I scream at her. Rage just shrugs. "Think what you want but I know the only thing we can do is sit and rot to death." She leans back. I grit my teeth. "That's not true! Come on Lucy!" Lucy gives me a sad look. "Both of you, IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THREW THIS I WILL! NOW GET OFF YOUR BUTTS AND FOLLOW ME!" Rage laughs crazily, "ME follow a runt like YOU! Yeah that's a good one!" I glare at her threw my peripheral, "You want to see your precious Envy don't you? Then get up and come on. Either way I'm leaving without you."

Lucy jumps about ten feet in the air every time she hears a noise made by me or Rage. Rage sighs, "Gezz kid you're a Portal of Truth, yet you run to Gwen every time something moves in here." Lucy's shaking but she defends herself by saying, "Hey I'm a failed model! I was human I still have human fears!" Rage looks away and bitterly spats, "Yeah kid I was human once to but I aint now." I look at her, "What happened?" She glares at me, "Tch like you care." "I do care Rage. Okay, okay how about we put every other little thing that's made us act like this to each other ad call a truce so we can get out and be good when we get onto the surface?" It's a long while before she nods ad says, "Fair enough I suppose. We can be best friends and worst enemies." She gives a smile I think is almost NOT a smirk. I nod back; Lucy looks up at her, "So err Rage what DID happen to make you a Homunglious?" She sweats drop, "Uh you first kid."

Lucy sighed but nods, "Well I think I was about 8 maybe. But the State wanted to know how I could do Alchemy. My dad taught me even though he wasn't supposed to. Where I was it was forbidden to teach and or perform Alchemy. Well when Central found out they started to perform tests. Pretty soon I had been put into a lab where I was monitored. They gave me a red drink and shot, every morning and every afternoon. I realized too late that it was the Philosophers Stone and the effects started to take its affect on me. Father tired to make a portal out of me but failed. That's why I can partly tell what's going to happen in the future but when people change their minds my vision gets really cloudily."

I hug her shoulders, "Its okay kiddo. Everything's fine now. So what about you Rage?" She sighs, "Since we're going threw sob stories. I was 21 when I died. The night before my wedding I fell ill and it was canceled. Only it acted a lot faster. The disease going around the town was oblivious to me and my fiancé. Until I was in my last few hours. I guess that's why I love Envy so much they look so much alike. But I can't help but wonder what if I wasn't Rage? What if I lived or what if I hadn't gotten sick? And what if that's fake? What if Father put it there just to make me believe whatever he wanted?" I smile so wide at her I know it's a grimace, "Rage dear you have to many what if's. Do you know you loved the man you were engaged to?" She nods briskly. "Then it's entirely true." She smiles, a real genuine on. "You sound like you speak from experience." I shrug, "That's what happens when you're forced to grow up…"

As we're talking, we come to an array of stones all lined up. I trip and fall face first into the blood, "EWWWW~!" I shout jumping up and wiping it off me. Rage is laughing at how stupid I look I'm sure, ad Lucy seems to just notice all of the blood. "EEEPPP! I HATE BLOOD!" "Hey Shortness! Come look at this, look familiar?" Rage calls proudly with her hands o her hips. I trudge over and stare at it, "The Stones History!"


	35. The Escape

I shake my head, "Who would be so sick and twisted as to try to pull this off?" I grit my teeth. Rage sighs, "Father, he's the one who made this. I suppose this is how he disposes of his failed creations: Feeds them to Gluttony and knows they will never get out." She lets that set all over. I put a hand to my head. "One who can obtain the stones will be able to bend the rules of Alchemy. And such a Stone is the philosophers; ones who have broke away and tried to make their own system of rules and laws. With this stone, you may obtain your wildest dream," I read off the wall like doors. And idea hits me.

"RAGE! I want you to go to your true form and hold this up as high as you can. I also what you to hoist up with it! I know how we can get out!" She blinks, "Uh okay if you're sure Shortness…" She gets about 50 feet taller with souls flickering on her. Unlike how Ed described Envy's, these souls look stuck to her skin moving and shifting. They almost appear to be under her skin. She picks up the walls and Lucy and I jump on. "Luc clap with me when I say so okay? The Stone inside you should work to our advantage!" She nods stiffly and Rage raises her arms as high as she can. "NOW LUCY NOW!" We clap and there's a bright flash. 'Please work. For their sakes, please let it works…'

We surface and I get a face full of snow. Lucy's throwing it up in the air, "OH SWEET EARTH HOW I MISSED YOU SO!" Rage rolls her eyes, "Such a child…" but she gives a small smile and nods at me. I turn around the see a big hole in the side of Gluttony's belly. "You came back out?" He says in his simple way. The hole regenerates it's self and closes I breathe in the fresh air. "Thank goodness we got out. Envy must be waiting for me…" I huff at Rage, "Ya think you're the only one with people waiting for you! Waiting … EDWARD ALPHONSE!" I take off down a trail and I pass a little girl holding a jar and a cat looking thing. I shake it off and keep running. I see Al who spots me. I dash over avoiding people and he lifts me up into a bone crushing hug, "GWENNIWE YOUR ALIVE!"

"Really so now she's with us again?" Al said motioning to Lucy who sat in the corner of the train on our way back to Central. I nod, "Pretty much… Being in there was just awful. It was the second thing I'm afraid of." Ed walks back to us and sits down next to me, "What's that?" "Being trapped…" He nods as the train halts. We all jump out and something lands on the ground in front of us. Rage stands up straight, "Hey Shortness and Pipsqueak." We both yell something but she stops us, "I just wantta come with you guys. Apparently Envy's missing and he's back in this trash heap so I want to come with you." I sigh, "That's fine as long as there's no fighting." Everyone nods as I look over at Ed. "So, how was talking with your father…?" His eyes snap shut, "Something called the Promised day is close, and we think that we can get our bodies back then." I beam, "That's amazing!" We get into Central and I hesitate. "Did you hear that?"

Hands shoot out and wrap around Lucy, Rage and myself. I struggle and kick fiercely while they give a shocked look. I scream as I'm turned upside down, "PRIDE LET US GO!" "Ha-ha! I can't do that Miss Gwen. I was told to take you to Underground Central and not let you leave alive."


	36. You cant be dead

I struggle even more trying to get free as he sets Rage down and starts to strangle Lucy. "KNOCK IT OFF!" He steps out of the shadows and smiles sickly. "Well how does it feel Gwen, knowing she'll die at your expense?" I clap behind my back and slice his hand off that's holding her ad then mine. He curses at me and I take up a stance around them. A dark figure comes up and slams him down. "I really can't stand you, you bratty little kid." My face brightens as the figure lands next to me. "GREED!" He looks back at me, "Oh hey Girly managed not to get you killed?" I laugh as Pride advances on him. "LOOK OUT!" I call raising my staff but Greed's body turns black as night and he spins, swiping his hand around Pride's face and leavening a few good sized cuts. "I don't have time for any of this!" Pride shouts wiping his face. He grabs mine and Lucy's ankles and jumps into the shadows taking us with him.

Lucy lands away from me. We're in a big lab like room that's looks somewhat like Lab 5. Pride smiles, "I brought them up Father. I must go get the others." He jumps back and leaves. "Father" walks up again and shakes his head, "Misery I tried to let you live. You just didn't meet my standards…" My staff lies away from me and my splint was shaken off during the struggle with Pride. So I can't exactly stand but I try to anyway. "Leave… her alone! She… she has nothing to do with any of this!" He transmutes a long blade out of thin air. I clap and hit the ground sending a wave of concrete flailing up and where she sits files back. Father sighs can claps, touching the ground. This time it's my turn to clap, but it doesn't work. "W-what! What is this? LUCY RUN!" Father raises the long blade above his head and catches her right above the heart. She screams loudly and a woman I've never seen before walks in. "Take them upstarts." She nods and drags us both to a fancy room a little above and shuts the door locking it.

Lucy won't look at me, "It's no use Gwen. I'm a goner we both know it…" I hold her and grip the back of her shirt, "D-don't say that Lucy!" She takes another shaky breath, "Gwen, did you love me, eve though I was a Homunglious? If I wasn't would you still have taken me in?" I nod with tears rolling down my face, "Yes, every time." She smiles, "That's all I needed then…" And she gets quite. I look up, "LUCY! NO LUCY YOU COME BACK YOUR NOT DEAD WHAT ABOUT THE STONE INSIDE YOU Y-YOU SHOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Then I noticed where the sword pierced her there's a good size hole, indicating a rip. I sob holding her. My body shakes and I refuse to let go. "I COULDN'T HELP YOU! I'M SORRY!" I keep crying and I feel her blood and my tears soak me but I dot budge. I dot even move until the door swings open and the lady puts something on my bed and walks out. "Pitiful humans, they never learn."


	37. The dress Dante fixed

**(AN- I know I've gone along with both story lines for FMA and FMAB but the rest of the chapters will be like a combination of the FMA ending and my own! Enjoy!) **

Lucy's body slowly fades, like ribbons floating in the air. Pretty soon she's gone and the only thing that shows she was here where the blood stains on me. There's a dress on the bed, which I guess the lady left for me. I pick it up. It's a long dress in white colors. It's strapless and clutches at the top of it. Near the bottom its sortta puffy but clutches at my stomach so it does really flow out until after the waist line, but it is sort of pretty. 'Better than the blood stained clothes I'm in.'

I stand at the door in my bear feet. I clap and aging nothing happens. I can't really get out any other way so I take a piece of the stool and throw it at the mirror. I would make Father pay for killing Lucy, I HAD too. I carefully pick up the glass ad try not to cut my fingers. I cautiously scratch an explosion array into the back of the door and clap placing my hands on it. Nothing. I throw the glass aside and start to walk over to the wall. I pick up the rest of the stool ad start to bash the handle down with it. No door would stand in my way.

After about twenty minutes or so I bust it off. I kick threw and race down the stairs. I see Al tied up with Envy leaning on him. He's got some weird markings on him and he's pretty bashed up. Rage is pinned to the wall by her shoulders, just like I was in Lab Five. I somehow ended up in a fancy room. I back up a little and turn around, I had to find Ed so he could help. I dash back a little and turn the corner. That's when I see the lady from before sitting in a chair sipping tea. There's a big bash in the floor and she smiles warmly when she see's me. "Gwenivear it's good to see you again." I shake my head, "What are you?" She chuckles a little. "Well Gwen I am Dante. And you see, I must kill you, for Father has instructed me too." She rises, "But not just yet, no, I must let the Elric boy see you first." "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I scream. Something happened to him that would be unbearable… "Nothing dear girl he's waiting in the next room over-." I run out not wanting to stay with her any longer.

I slam on the doors across the hall. I kick as hard as I can and it barley opens. "Gwen?" I hear him say. "EDDIE-KUN!" I scream with relief and run over to him. He hugs me, "Do they have Alphonse too?" I nod, "And Rage. And, and Father killed Lucy Edward she died trapped inside a room with me it was awful." He nods and his grip tightens, "Why are you in a wedding dress?" I look down, "I-I what?" Sure enough, it WAS wedding dress. I shrug at him, "It's what Dante gave me to ware I just couldn't stand being in clothes with her blood on it. This was the only other choice." He looks shocked but slowly replies, "Okay I suppose Gwen." I take hid hand, "We have to go find Alphonse!"

"ALLLL!" I call out as we run back down the hall. I hear Rage screaming and I run even faster. I get to the doors to see Dante toss her aside and to Gluttony who bites her stomach. She grits her teeth and smacks Gluttony till he lets go. Envy kicks him in the face so hard he flies back into the wall ad he forgets about Al laying there. I drag him over to the wall ad prop him up by Edward, whose crouching down beside him. Rage stumbles over, "Hey Shortness. We're losing we need to pick it up." "I cant help it Father did something to were I cant use my Alchemy…" Ed gets up, "But I can so watch Alphonse for me."


	38. Its not goodbye,just see you later okay?

Ed charges off and starts to fight Envy. "Rage we have to stop them!" She wavers over and coughs up what looks like shattered pieces of her Stone and doubles over. "Rage," Al asks quietly. I get tears, "Rage, what's going on?" Envy sees this and runs over. "RAGE!" He holds her and she weakly gets up and says, "Gluttony, you need a snack." She pushes him into the elevator and looks at Dante. She grabs her by the arms and shoves her in with her last bit of strength she has. "That's for killing me." And she shuts the door and sends them flying up to the surface. "Yeah, dot expect her to live," Rage weakly laughs. She stands up tall and turns to look at us, "Win for my okay Shortness?" And she collapses.

Envy rushes over. It almost looks like her has feelings for her. I know he does but I never expected him to show it. Her body leaves just like Lucy's did ad he points to Edward with full blow anger in his eyes, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" And they start to fight again. Ed has him pinned down, "SHOW ME YOU'RE REAL FORM ENVY!" Envy laughs wickedly, "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" He changes into a young male, about 20, with log shinning hair and light brown eyes. Ed yanks back and gets a horrified look and I realize why. It looks just like their dad. I see Envy's arm turn into a blade beside Ed and he goes to thrust it into Ed's chest, until I knick him out of the way and it impales my side.

I scream and shake as he pulls the blade back, "W-WAIT NO! I WAS SUPOSED TO KILL ELRIC NOT YOU!" I softly smile, "Too bad, I couldn't let that happen." I start to cough up blood and up arms give out and I'm on the floor griping my stomach. The gates appear before us and Envy's eyes gleam. He dashes over and pries them open. "TAKE ME TO SEE HOENHIME OF LIGHT!" The tiny hands reach out, twine around him and the doors close. Ed looks over at me and Al keeps screaming that I'll be okay. Edward dashes over to me. He carefully holds me as look at him and smiles the best I can, "We were never good at goodbye's… So how about see you later?" He's crying, one of the only times I've seen it. "No Gwen your fine, your not dyeing we'll get you to Central and your-r gonna-a be f-fine!" I shake my head barely, "You know that's not true. Its okay, we'll be together another time I promise." I say reaching up and brush his bangs back. "Don't forget me okay?" And I close my eyes for the last time.


	39. I keep my promise

I running threw white. Prue white nothing else. The only thing in front of me is Knox and the other pair of Gates. I grab his arm and drag him back to the open Gates. His shirt billows with the breeze and so does his air. "Gwen what are you doing?" I grip his arms, "You listen to me! I'm getting you out of here! You go live the life you deserved a long time ago! You be a good Alchemist for the both of us! You tell Roy I'm sorry and go to Central Command and find a Riza Hawkeye! You all were the best family I had! You go live for the both of us and, and…" I take his hands, "Don't cut your hair. Please just dot forget me!" I'm shaking and crying by now but I kiss the top of his head by stretching up and shove him back out. "GWEN NOOOO!" I hear him scream. "I LOVE YOU!" I call back. Knox would finally live the life he never got.

More hands come out and start to drag me away so fast that lights flies around me and becomes a blur. By the time I look up I see a lady in strange looking clothing, "Oh my dear are you alright?" I sit up, "W-where am I?" She smiles, and I can't help but think she looks just like Gracia. "Why your in Germany darling, you must've hit your head pretty hard come come I'll help you inside." "Germany… What's that?" She smiles at me, "You really took quite a spill dearest. Rachael! We have a new guest fix a room!"

**Special thanks to! **

Gwen Roth

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Rage

Lucy (Misery)

Envy

Lust

Father

Dante

Roy Mustang

Riza Hawkeye

Gluttony

Greed

Jean Havoc

Furey

Bretta

Falman

Armstrong family

Pride

Selene

Mrs. Bradley

Everyone else I can't think of and especially

YOU! XD

**Now please don't forget to watch for the sequel The Other Side of Truth **

**Based off Conquer of Shamballa! **


End file.
